God Speed You! Rise Chan: F A(Infinity)
by Starkller919
Summary: A pretty ambitious fanfiction that pays homage with many musical acts, be warned of any obscure memes and music references. The story revolves around Billie's life in Inaba for the year as he tries to find true love in his life, and that love ends up being Rise. Rated T for now. Sorry for the really crap cover
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Paradise

**A really poorly adapted version of Persona 4 fanfiction, I have not played Persona 4, I've only watched the anime, so be prepared for some really dumb stuff happening. Blame me for not having a PSVita or a PS2 with Persona 4 or Golden. **

4/04/2011

_Inaba_

A grey sedan drove through the small town of Inaba,

"Well, Billie, looks like we're here, welcome to Inaba, my hometown I guess, you'll be staying with my co-worker of mine since I live in a pretty small apartment," A man with semi unkempt blackish hair said.

"Thanks a lot for this ride Adachi-kun, so what's this town like?" A young African boy with knotty headed dreads and wore rectangular shaped glasses questioned, looking out of the window of the sedan to see the city.

_What a boring looking ass town, I was hoping for something more cool or endearing, but this town looks so bland and shit. _Billie thought.

"I mean I just moved to this town about a month ago, so there's still more to be discovered for me, but it's pretty calm and nice, being a cop here is a bit boring to be honest with you kid. I barely know anything about you or your mom, you sure you can live in this city for a year?" Adachi tapped the steering wheel of the car, with a slight smile on his face

"Without a doubt yes. You are right though, this could be a nice way to know each other in a way, y'know? My mom never talked that much about her relatives, gotta keep the family bond strong," Billie nodded.

"Yeah, I'll visit often, I usually eat with my coworker when we have those occasional diners at his place," Adachi smiled at Billie. The car took a stop in front a pretty average looking Japanese house, it could certainly fit around 4 to 5 people in there.

"Well, here we are, your new home I guess, apparently my coworker is also having his nephew come here in like a week or so," Adachi continued. "I'll help you with your bags,"

At the front of the house, a man looking about to be in his late 30s to his early 40s with grayish black short spiked hair with stubby facial hair. He possessed a 12 o'clock shadow. Behind him was a small little girl who was holding his arm, she certainly looked like she attended a preschool of some sort, she had brown pigtails with a white turtleneck and a pink dress over the turtleneck.

"Looks like you finally arrived back Adachi, how was it?", The man said.

"The trip took way longer than I expected Ryotaro kun, couldn't they just have a airport closer by here? I'm starting to get a bit tired," Adachi moaned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just shut up and get some coffee in the house," Ryotaro slapped Adachi on the back of his head as he walked into the house. "Sorry for the informal introduction, I'm Ryotaro Dojima, a detective for the town of Inaba, and this young girl is my daughter, Nanako chan," Ryotaro held his hand towards Billie for a handshake, Billie shook both of their hands.

"Pleased to meet the both of you guys, you have a pretty nice house,"

"Thanks, and your Japanese isn't that bad, where are you from?"

"Charlotte, North Carolina, I live more outside of the city center," Billie said, looking a bit bored.

"Hi, I'm Billie and you must be Nanako chan,"

"H-hi there sir, pleased to meet you too," The girl said, she was obviously scared of Billie.

A song played inside of Billie's pocket, it was a _Chop Suey _remix song from System of a Down, as the lyrics cried, "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP," from his phone.

"Looks like my mom called, gimme a sec please," Billie went inside of the house and answered his phone, A silver iPhone 4.

"Hey mom, I finally made it to Inaba... How's Adachi?... Adachi is doing great, he's a really fun and nice guy…You want to talk him?...Yeah, sure I'll tell him," Billie walked towards Adachi, who was sipping coffee, with a bit of a downed expression.

"Hey, my mom wants to talk to you Adachi-kun,"

"Oh shit, she wants to talk to me? Sure…"

"I'm just going to unpack my stuff, give me the phone when you're done,"

Billie handed his phone to Adachi as he unpacked many of his things from the sedan.

"Your room is the one on the right, across my nephew's, who's moving in next week," Ryotaro looked at the guitar case that Billie took out of the car, "You big into music?"

"Yeah I play the guitar and the trumpet, I was part of the jazz ensemble back in my high school," Billie said. Billie thought and looked back on the days when he first played the trumpet, hoping that the high school in Inaba would have a really good jazz program. As Billie finished unpacking most of his vinyl collection, he heard his name from downstairs, from Ryotaro.

"Hey Billie! Your mom had a talk with me, and she wants you to for today to explore this town just to get some exercise,"

"Already was planning to do that,"

"Oh, well, here's your phone back, your mom said that you're pretty smart, you get good grades?" Ryotaro tossed Billie's phone towards him

"Above average I guess, I'm not exactly your role model honor role student," Billie took his skateboard and went out of the door.

"Leaving so soon already?"

"Something wrong with that? That's what my mom told you right?"

"Ah, whatever, just go explore,"

"Okay Ryotaro-san I gotta go back to the station," Adachi said in the background.

"I'll meet up with you in 30 minutes," Ryotaro said

"But what about your daughter?" Billie exclaimed

"I can take care of myself, there's no need to worry about me," Nanako said out of nowhere.

"You sure that your daughter can take care of herself?" Billie asked.

"She knows what to do around the house, she's done it many times, Just go and have fun, don't bother with the details,"

"See ya later!" Billie left the premises with his skateboard.

Billie wandered around the town with his skateboard, listening to his music. He noticed a big department store in the middle of all of the convenience stores and houses. He looked at the sign of the store.

_Junes huh? Guess I'll check this store out, none of these stores really interest me that much. _

Billie decided to check out the electronics in Junes, what he did find in there was that no one was even in the electronics aisle. All there was around him were flatscreen TVs, DVD players, and laptops. As Billie finished looking around in the electronics aisle, a guy who Billie assumed to be an employee, approached him.

"Hey, does everything seem to be doing alright sir?" The guy's voice said, Billie recognized that the guy was around his age, he had messy unkept brown hair with brown eyes. Wearing a work apron from Junes with plastic headphones.

"Just taking tour around the town, looking at stuff, I just moved here today, I'm staying in this town for about a year or so,"

"Ah nice, I also moved here about 6 months ago, my dad is the manager of this Junes. I'm assuming that you're not from Japan are you?" the boy asked

"No shit sherlock, I'm from Charlotte, North Carolina, I'm an American,"

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yosuke Hanamura, just a local high school student, nothing much to it," Yosuke reached his hand out for a handshake

"I'm Billie Thompson, a musician I guess," Billie returned the handshake

"So, I'm assuming that you'll be attending Yasogami High?"

"Is it the only high school around here?"

"Yep, the greatest and best in Yasoinaba, you want me to show you around this town? My shift is about to be over about now,"

"I don't see any problem with you doing that, sure," Billie and Yosuke proceeded to leave the Junes department store, they stood there like two old people.

"...I'd say we first take a visit to the Amagi Inn, it's one of the biggest tourist attractions here in Inaba, it's also home to one of the most popular girls at Yasogami High, Yukiko Amagi,"

"Is she cute?"

"Hell yeah she is, I got a picture of her on my phone, don't worry, I'm friends with her,"

Billie rolled his eyes, he knew that the guy was perverted the moment he met, then again he wasn't that much better than him either as he saw the image of her, she was pretty attractive. Billie noticed how innocent the girl looked in the image, but there was this strange sense of dread emitting from her.

"I was about to comment how perverted you were, but she's pretty cute, you ever dated her?"

Yosuke blushed for a seconded and then pleaded, "No, no, I have not! She's never dated anybody ever in her life, she always denies everyone she meets who ask her out, it's so infamous at our high school that it became the 'Amagi Challenge',"

"Sounds like a shitshow to me, has anyone succeeded?"

"No one at all, maybe you could be the one who'll succeed,"

Billie shrugged, "Not interested at all yet, already have two girls who annoy the shit outta me,"

"Sisters? Ex girlfriends?" Yosuke winked.

"Hell no, they are really good friends of mine, known both of them since elementary school. They're both too eccentric for my liking,"

"Anyways, want to check out the Central Shopping district before we go to the Amagi Inn? It's a bit dull but there's some good food around there, a lot less greasy than Junes,"

"Yeah sure, was starting to get hungry from this talking, the fast food here really took a toll on my nose,".

"What's wrong with it?"

"I just don't like fast food, maybe it's cause I'm a vegetarian,"

"You know, I always thought that black people from America were more masculine and tough, but for you, you seem like a chill guy, not to be racist or anything,"

"Not offended at all, they do still exist, a lot of those kinds of guys were at my old school,"

Yosuke brought out a yellow bicycle, he proclaimed, "Just follow me to the Central Shopping district, I know a good Chinese restaurant down there,"

"Okay cool, let's get moving then,"

The two of them rode east towards the Central Shopping district.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" Yosuke asked as he rode his bike down a slope.

"Mostly rock and rap music, some EDM etc,"

"Ah nice, that's pretty cool, is that shirt you're wearing from a band?"

"No, it's a Wu-Tang clan shirt, a hip hop group from New York,"

"Ah I see, I only mess with EDM and Japanese hip hop,"

"That's cool, watch your right by the way,"

"Oh shit-" Yosuke said as he quickly dodged a mailbox ahead of him.

A few moments later, they've arrived at the Central Shopping district.

In Billie's eyes, the shopping district looked really shallow, there were barely any people in these businesses, it almost felt like a ghost town, the grey skies didn't help at all, some logos on some shops were discolored.

"What's with this place? It feels so dead here, is anyone even here alive?" Billie complained.

"Blame it on the popularity of Junes, ever since it opened its doors six months ago, they took many of the businesses here into closure. Obviously many of the business owners here really hate Junes, kinda makes me feel bad that my dad is even working there in the first place," Yosuke sighed.

"I'm pretty sure these people will grow onto Junes, maybe do collaborations with them, back where I'm from, it happens all the time, advance with the times, and go with the flow,"

"You Americans are strange, you know that?"

Billie rolled his eyes, "Like if you're any more strange,"

"Let's just eat, the restaurant is a couple blocks down,"

As the two boys walked down the block, Yosuke exclaimed,

"Speak of the devil, there's Chie and Yukiko, let me wave 'em down,"

"Chie? Is she another friend of yours?" Billie asked

Yosuke nodded, "Yep, she's another pretty cool girl who's also in our age group. Hey Chie-san! Yukiko-san!"

"Oh look, it's Yosuke-san, and some other dude, who is that guy?"

"Don't have a clue Chie, never seen that guy in Inaba before, you think he's some kind of transfer student?"

Yosuke and Billie approached the two girls who were standing near to be what seemed to be a Chinese restaurant in Billie's eyes, the aroma from it was very pleasing, despite how much meat was processed as Billie assumed.

"Guys, I just met our first foreign exchange student, I bumped into him while I was working at Junes, go introduce yourself," Yosuke said as he introduced Billie to the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Billie Thompson, just going to be attending this town's high school for a year," Billie said as he crossed his arms to shake both of the girls hands.

"I'm Chie Satonaka, and this is my friend, Yukiko Amagi," Chie said.

Chie Satonaka was girl about Billie's age, with light brown bowl shaped hair with brown eyes, sporting a light green, high collared jacket covered with decorative pins, which included a smiley face on it.

Yukiko Amagi was also of Billie's age, she had dark black hair that fell all the way down to her waist, wearing her school uniform with a red sweater and a black pantyhose.

"What brings you two here?" Chie asked.

"Just showing this guy around Inaba, he's a musician," Yosuke responded.

"Oh really! You should join our school's music club!" Chie said enthusiastically.

"We were about to eat at the Aiya Restaurant, by the way,"

"Ooh! We were about to do the same, their beef bowls are the best, right Yukiko?" Chie exclaimed.

"I mean… As much as I would say it's the best, I don't want to gain any more weight, I'll just have something more healthy this time," Yukiko sighed.

"I'm hoping for a vegan option in this restaurant, so who's paying? Actually I could just pay on my own," Billie said.

"Did we even consent that we would be eating together?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, now we are, and I think you Yosuke should pay for our meal," Chie interrupted as she pointed her index finger at Yosuke.

"Why am I the one who always have to pay for meals? There goes my money for a scooter I guess," Yosuke complained.

"Quit whining, we're hungry, let's go in!" Chie rushed into the Aiya Restaurant along with the others, with Yosuke mopping behind in dread.  
To Billie's surprise, there was a vegan option on the menu of Aika's.

_I hope this vegan noodle bowl is good_

Chie ended up ordering two orders of the beef bowl.

"You know Chie, having too much meat in your diet is proven to be very harmful to your health,"

"Shut up Yosuke, I can just burn it off with my kung fu training, people like me need a lot of protein to hustle in life,", Chie hissed back at Yosuke

"You like to watch kung fu movies?" Billie asked.

"Hell yeah I do, I adore legends like Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, and Jet Li," Chie cheerfully responded.

"Have you watched _Old Boy?_"

"I love _Old Boy_, that was a really good movie, but I appreciate the more classic kung fu movies like _Enter The Dragon _and _Fists of Fury_, you big into kung fu movies?"

"Not exactly, the market is a little bit oversaturated with kung fu movies, that's the kind of stuff my stepmom is into,"

"That's nice, so what brings you here into this town?"

"Uh… At my old highschool they offered up a foreign exchange student program to have a student who can both speak both English and Japanese, and had at least a 3.5 GPA, the program was meant for our Japanese language program, the school saw that I was the most fit, despite the fact that I've never attended a Japanese language class, to live in Japan for a year. It was all thanks to my stepmom that I even know Japanese. That aside, my stepmom's cousin lives here in Inaba, he works in the police force, which is why I'm residing here for a year," Billie explained.

"That was a very interesting story, thanks for sharing Billie-kun," Yukiko said.

"I heard that you're the daughter of the manager at the Amagi Inn?", Billie asked.

"Uh, yeah, what about it?" Yukiko nervously asked

"Wondering if there was any open job positions there, want to make some good first impressions for the town, but of course not right now, maybe like in a week or two," Billie said

"What kind of position are you looking for?" she questioned

"Janitorial duties, washing dishes and all," he replied.

"I'll see what I can do, I think we might need some more workers at the inn," Yukiko smiled.

"Thanks a lot, looks like our food is done,"

As they were served their bowls, the smell of the vegetable bowl was probably the best part of Billie's day, and then came the taste of it, it was really amazing. And for the rest of the meal, the four of them made a bunch of small talk about themselves. Billie decided to leave with Yosuke after he paid for a tremendous bill.

"Sheesh, talk about hefty spending, so much precious money just for some meat bowls," Yosuke sighed.

"You mentioned about getting a motorbike right?" Billie asked.

Yosuke looked at his yellow bicycle that he was riding, "This piece of crap just can't do the job, a motorcycle on the other hand, is way faster and it can grab me a hot chick. Riding in the wind in high speeds, girlfriend holding you tight, her breasts touch your back…"

"Okay stop, you're weirding me out, you're giving me strange vibes," Billie responded.

"Bro, you gotta be real, you know you would want a girl holding onto you too, right?" Yosuke winked.

"I guess so, but I'm not that perverted, I have my morals,"

"Then why did you ask Yukiko if you could work at the Amagi Inn? I'm certain that you're doing that so you can get closer to Yukiko, am I right?"

"As I said, I want good impressions from others in this town, if they saw me as a lazy ass, then I wouldn't be doing a good job representing my country right?"

"Sounds like utter bullshit, but whatever, you do you. Ooh stop here for a sec, this is the perfect place to view most of this town," Yosuke braked his bike to look at what to seemed to be a horizon of the whole town.

"This view is quite fantastic isn't it? You can see everything from miles and miles," Yosuke rested his arms on the guard rail as he stared towards the horizon.

"It's giving me deja vu for some reason, I feel like I've visited these places before. Might because my family has visited Japan almost every summer for the past 10 years, maybe they've visited Inaba before," Billie stared towards the descending sun.

"Highly doubt it, there's many places like this that look like Inaba, happens all the time bro, I'm glad I've met a city slicker like you," Yosuke smiled and turned towards Billie.

"It's going to be one hell of a boring year for me ain't it?" Billie dropped his body to kneel towards the guard rail, face on top, arms crossed.

"In any case, at least you got me as a friend, I think it would be a good idea if we exchanged numbers, since I'm always going to be available to hang out when I'm not working," Yosuke chuckled.

"Sure thing dude," Billie and Yosuke exchanged their phone numbers and they headed straight to their respective homes. As Billie returned to the Dojima residence, he noticed that Nanako was the only one at home.

"Is your dad still not home yet Nanako-chan?" Billie asked Nanako.

"No, but he did leave you a welcome dinner on the table," Nanako said without any concern. On the table Billie saw a bowl of what he assumed to be curry, attached to the curry was a note, the note read:

_Hey Billie, _

_Hope you're enjoying Inaba to its fullest, sorry in advance for not being here for your welcome dinner, I made sure that this curry was a vegan one as your stepmom requested. Just stay at home for the rest of the night, I don't want you to mess around outdoors, it's pretty dangerous out there, especially for newcomers. _

_-Dojima-san._

Billy looked inside of the curry bowl, it was certainly 100% vegan. Billie proceeded to devour the whole bowl within 20 minutes.

Billie looked around the whole house, it looked like all the chores seemed to be complete, dishwasher was empty. And Nanako was just watching TV. Billie asked, "Looks like there's nothing do, what are you doing Nanako-chan?"

"Oh, just watching some TV, just watching a game show," Nanako said, a bit bored also.

"I'm just going to finish unpacking my things, and then it's off to bed for me," Billie said.

"Okay, good night!" Nanako said happily.

A text message appeared on Billie's phone, it was from his dad. The text read like this:

**Dad: ** Hey Bill, sorry for not calling you when you arrived in Inaba, I was doing extra hours at the office

**Bill: **That's not a problem at all dad, all i'm hoping for is a good jazz program at this new school i'm going to

**Dad: **have you heard anything good about the school?

**Bill: **Not at all pops, I did meet a new friend at a department store, dude's name is yosuke hanamura

**Dad: **your first day and you already made a friend, that's very cool. How's the cousin rolling?

**Bill: **Adachi is really nice, a bit on the weird side, but he's pretty young, weird how my stepmom is related to him.

**Dad: **I heard you weren't staying with him, instead you're staying with his coworker?

**Bill: **apparently, adachi says that his living conditions aren't that suitable for me and he would rather let me be under the watch of Ryotaro Dojima, he's a cool guy, has a daughter too.

**Dad: **Well it looks like I gotta go head off to work, get good sleep, good grades, and don't get into anything bad in Yasoinaba, or whatever the heck the town is called

**Bill: **See ya

After that conversation, Billie finished unpacking his stuff, and immediately crashed into his bed. Billie thought to himself:

_What a good first day being here was, I'm just hoping that something exciting will happen or something. Why do I feel like I've been here before? Fuck, I'm way too tired to think about that_

**That was Chapter 1 done and finished, for the rest of the story, I will be focusing the story more on the characters perspectives rather than make this whole story in a boring 3rd person POV. Feedback will be much appreciated, I have no idea how this story will even roll out. Regardless, I will do my best to respond to any feedback you guys might have.**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Die! Rise in Heaven

**Now we're off to Ch. 2 of this story, and as I promised, from now on, these chapters will be focusing on different perspectives of other characters, to show off a little bit of diversity. Support the Persona games in any way possible, thank you.**

**Chapter 2: Don't Die, Rise in the Face of Heaven**

4/05/11 Tuesday

Billie's POV

I had a weird dream last night, I was in Inaba driving somewhere, it almost seemed like I was chasing something, then a white light blinded my eyes, and I crashed and presumably died. Waking up without the need to go to school was pretty nerve wrecking, looking at the time, 6:30 am, it looked like no one was awake yet. I decided to just fuck around with my guitar, mostly just strumming The Cure and The Smiths covers, quietly. And of course since I'm living in Japan, instead of a bed, I sleep in a futon, which I had to admit felt really good. As I was playing with my guitar, I got a notification call from Skype, for a second I asked myself who would be calling at this time, then to only realize that my home is 13 hours behind Japan time. Looks like Emma Rennings is calling, a fellow friend of mine who I've known since elementary school, textbook definition of a weeaboo. I hesitantly answered the Skype.

"Moshi Moshi Billie! How's Yasoinaba going for you!" She said way too happy, is she on something? Nah she's just being a weeb. Those three years of Japanese language education is not helping your case, girl.

"Every time you say something in Japanese, a year of my life gets taken off. But yeah, Inaba is pretty fun and calm, I managed to make a friend yesterday," I said.

"Oh wow, what's your friend's name? Is he a guy or a girl? Cause if he's a guy, I would love to hook up with him. I would love to have a Japanese boyfriend!" Emma had a big ass grin on her face, if I were to show her Yosuke, she'll literally flip out, I don't think that matters.

"But what about Ken? Ken's Japanese," I questioned, Ken was another guy who's one of my closest friends ever since we were 5, dude lived a few blocks down from my house.

"No, he's way too Asian for my tastes, also dating a guy you've known since elementary school is weird. Now give me your Japanese friend's name now!" Her voice screeched into the microphone that it nearly popped my eardrums out.

I took my phone out to show her a picture of Yosuke, "This is my friend Yosuke Hanamura, he works at a department store called 'Junes'," Immediately when I shown her the picture of Yosuke, her face turned red and she fell off of her chair. She stood up and left her room to call someone.

"Hey, Thea, Billie met a pretty fucking hot guy from Japan!" Why did she have to bring Thea into this mess, Thea is Emma's best friend, a daughter of two Spanish immigrants, her father owns a pretty big farm. She also was obsessed with Japanese culture, but is not as bad as Emma's case.

"¿Que paso? Did someone die or what?" Thea's voice said.

"No! Look at the guy Billie met in Inaba!" Emma pointed her finger at the phone.

Thea came into the camera's vision and looked at my phone.

"Hmm...The guy looks muy medio, very average, I think you're just a sucker for Japanese boys ¿Hola Billie, como esta? Seems like you've already gotten yourself with the ropes of the town." Thea smiled kindly.

Emma on the other hand, was in utter shock.

"B-b-but all Japanese boys in anime are k-k-kawaii," She mumbled.

Ignoring her, I said, "I'm doing fine today I'm probably going to hang out with Yosuke today, this might be the most boring year of my life, but we'll see how it goes,"

"If Risette ever performs in Inaba, can you please ask her for some autographs? Emma and I have been desperate to try to book a concert for Risette, but she's only been performing in Japan. Call us up if she ever comes to Inaba ok?" Thea asked, I've heard about Risette a couple of times in conversations with them, apparently she's in my age group. I've never been big into J-Pop idols, but I'm sure Risette has her audience of teenage girls and what not. Chances are, I'm probably going to forget about this.

"Ooh yes Risette, please, please ask for like 20 autographs from her!" Emma came back bursting with energy.

"I kinda wished you were still obsessed with My Chemical Romance and Panic! At the Disco," I groaned.

"Don't worry, we still both love those bands to death, it's just that I already got their autographs and stuff, and Risette is too fucking kawaii!" My face literally twitched so hard when Emma said that, can she not speak anymore?

"I gotta go, got some errands to do bye!" I proclaimed, I'm already sick of Emma trying to speak Japanese. God forbid her if she comes to visit Inaba.

"Wait, tell us more about Inaba!" Emma begged before I hung up on Skype. I went back to sleep for at least half an hour until I received a call, it was from Yosuke, going on a whim, he's probably going to ask me to hang out with him.

"Hello?" I said in the most monotone way.

"Hey Billie, since school doesn't start for another six days, do you want to hang out at Junes today?" Yosuke asked.

"Sure, not like I have any actual plans today, is there any other sightseeing locations?" I asked.

"Oh right the Amagi Inn, are you planning to visit there? I'll just call up Chie and Yukiko to hang out with us, so the visit wouldn't be awkward," he replied.

"Dude, in what way, I'm just going there to get a job," I said agitated.

"It just makes things much more convenient, Yukiko is the daughter of the manager of the Inn y'know, she can put a good word for you," I can feel that he was winking when he was saying that last part.

I hesitated for a second and said, "Fine, I'll meet you guys at Junes in like an hour, see ya,"

"Alright see ya later," Yosuke said before I hung up. I walked downstairs to see Nanako already awake eating her breakfast while watching the news, just the usual weather report.

"Breakfast is on the table Billie, I made both of these for us," Nanako said.

"Aw...Thanks a lot Nanako-chan, that's very nice of you," I said, for a seven year old kid, she's really mature for her age. When I was seven I couldn't even pack my own lunch. The breakfast was a neatly organized plate of two pieces of toast, an egg, and a pair of sausages. Eating breakfast with a small girl you barely know already made my breakfast more the awkward. I did however, offered up to wash the dishes for the both of us, and Nanako-chan happily complied. I feel bad for the fact that she'd probably lost her mother to something, but what? I'll ask Dojima what's the deal. After breakfast, I changed into my more casual outing clothes, a _Aladdin Sane _Tee, and grey khakis with my white _Nikes._ If I wasn't wearing a beanie, I would've looked like one of those pretentious hipsters you see in California.

Later I found myself also bringing my trumpet along with me to Junes, mainly to show off to the others that I'm totally not a guy without any personality traits. I'm pretty quirky, I can play _Giant Steps _with my eyes closed. So what did I do to kill time waiting? I played the shit out of my trumpet playing _Shh-Peaceful _in the middle of the Junes food court. Beforehand, I had this wonderful idea to monetize on my performance, open my trumpet case for some quick cash, and it kind of worked. Now I needed was a organ player and a drummer and it's game. Yosuke finally came with both Chie and Yukiko conveniently as I finished _Shh-Peaceful_, they all clapped for me as I finished the last minute of a 18 minute jazz ballad.

"Wow that was some really impressive music skills Billie-kun, what is this song called?" Yukiko asked.

"It's _Shh-Peaceful _from _Miles Davis_, but hey guys, how are y'all doing?"

"Sorry about being late, I was doing some bargaining with Chie," Yosuke said.

"Uh, bargaining what?" I asked.

"Trial of the Dragon, it's a tribute movie for Bruce Lee, but all the actors are Japanese. It does have some excellent fight choreography. And Yosuke, you better not break **my** Trial of the Dragon, okay?" Chie answered.

"You wasted 15 minutes just to borrow a freaking movie?" I asked a bit angry.

"How was I supposed to spark a conversation with Chie bro? I couldn't ask her straight out, I had to put effort, connect the dots to get to where we are right now," Yosuke said

"I swear I will literally kick your stupid ass right now," I said synchroniously with Chie, and before we could act out our frustrations towards Yosuke, Yukiko out of nowhere bursted out laughing her ass off.

"W-what are you laughing at Yukiko?" I asked

"You and Chie said the same thing at the same time," she said still laughing.

_What the hell is even with her sense of humor?_ I thought

"She's just in her laughing fits, it happens on occasion," Chie sighed.

"At least her laugh isn't annoying," I said, there's some people back in my old school who have some of the most annoying laughs ever, it sometimes even makes me question my sanity.

"Billie, dude, what kind of guy beats up a friend they just met yesterday? I swear I have good intentions," Yosuke complained, I'm getting a vibe that this guy gets easily offended over a lot of things, and I obviously wasn't going to beat his ass.

"I was just joking Yosuke, but what do you guys want to do today?" I asked.

"I guess we can hang out at Junes for a bit, and then we can visit the Amagi Inn or something," Yosuke said.

"Is that all we can really do today?" I complained.

"Welcome to Inaba dude," Yosuke said bitterly.

30 minutes later, our group was sitting down eating some ramen in the Junes food court, the vegan ramen bowl tasted like shit, the kind of shit you microwave when you got nothing to eat, I'm going to die if I continue to eat this ramen shit.

"I didn't get the chance to ask, but why are you a vegan?" Chie asked while stuffing her face with beef from the ramen.

"It's cause my morals tell me not to eat stuff that has a mother, but eggs for me is fine, milk I can also drink. Anything else is a no fly zone," I responded, in honest truth, _ The Smiths' Meat is Murder _album probably had the most influence on me to become a vegan, but not to the extreme like what Morrissey is doing.

"Meat is like the best thing ever, Inaba's most well known delicacy is their steak, I cannot imagine living without meat, steak stew, steak kebabs, takoyaki, roast turkey… It goes on dude, where do you get your protein dude?" Chie said, what's her deal with meat, I have never met anyone that passionate about meat, I wonder if she's a good cook.

"I get my protein from beans, tofu, and sometimes the occasional protein shakes. My dosage of protein is quite fine. Speaking of which, do you know how to cook?" I replied.

"I think I can cook good, I can whip up a good curry," Chie said with a bit of doubt in her tone.

"But god, this vegan ramen sucks ass, waste of my 750 yen, I knew the food here at Junes would suck," I complained, I can see people like Chie liking the food at Junes, all meat and grease and shit.

"Take that back, the ramen was really good, the beef made it so good, so quit whining you vegan!" Chie said in a passionate reaction.

"To be honest the ramen was a bit too soggy and lacked a lot in taste," Yukiko said.

"See, even Yukiko agrees with me and she's not even a vegan," I said a bit cocky.

"This day keeps getting more and more disappointing doesn't it," Chie moaned.

"Hey Yosuke, do you know any good tofu shops around here?" I asked, my stomach desired for some tofu for dinner after that ramen crap.

"Bro, I don't even like tofu, I'm like the last person to know the answer to that," Yosuke said.

"I know a tofu shop around the Southern Shopping District, the Marukyu Tofu shop, it's ran by this sweet old woman, we take our orders from them for the Amagi Inn," Yukiko pointed out.

I slammed my hands on the table, "That settles it, we're going there, I want some tofu to buy, and while we're at it, let's go to the Amagi Inn!" I grabbed Yosuke's arm and ran with the gang of the four of us.

Moments later, Yukiko managed to find the location of the tofu shop. I went inside of the tofu shop by myself, the smell of the tofu was like heaven.

"Welcome, welcome, what brings you here good sir?", a kind old voice said, a small old woman approached out of the back of the shop.

"What kind of tofu do you have?" I asked kindly. _Holy shit the tofu smells so damn fresh._

"We have silken tofu, momen tofu, and ganmodoki," The old lady said.

"I guess I'll have two orders of the silken tofu and two orders of the momen tofu, please," I asked.

"Sure thing kid, I feel like I met you before somewhere, have we met before?" She asked as she scooped my tofu. I have no idea if this has to do with the deja vu stuff, maybe I did visit here, I'll just be honest here.

"Uh, no… I think you might've mistook me for someone else, sorry,"

"I guess my old age is catching up to me, 1750 yen for everything," The old lady smiled, I really feel like we have met before. I paid for the tofu from the money I got from the jazz performance, and immediately left the shop.

"Gee that was fast, what did you get?" Yosuke asked.

"Two orders of silken tofu and momen tofu, man I seriously think I've been here before, the old lady says she felt like she'd seen my face before, it gives me the chills bro," I replied.

"Maybe you have been here before, I don't why you wouldn't, I mean people like you Billie aren't that common in Japan,"

"Are you referring to black people Yosuke?" Chie asked, not this shit again. Who the fuck cares if I'm black or not, are black people aliens to Yosuke? I shouldn't be offended anyways.

"I'm really sorry if I'm still making you uncomfortable with the whole race thing, but you're like the first foreigner I've ever met, who's also of African American descent too, it blows my mind how a guy like you can speak and write Japanese fluently, don't ya think guys?" Yosuke rambled. I wasn't really flattered at what he said, just a bit nonchalant about it.

"Still not offended or flattered Yosuke, it's all about the character in the end, doesn't matter if I'm black or white," I refuted

"Still he does have a point, you're going to become a one of a kind at the school, people are going to give you attention, because of your circumstances," Chie said. She did have a point, people in high school could give a shit less about character, it's all about how you show yourself as, rich or poor, ugly or pretty, it's a dumb concept, but I'm sure my pressence will be normalized once I get myself comfortable with Yasoinaba.

"Let's just go to the Amagi Inn, you said you wanted a job, right Billie?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah… But I was just thinking to look around and stuff, you know, this is my second day, being here," I pointed out

"Don't worry, it's not like you're going to work tomorrow, I'm sure my mother can find something for you Billie-kun," Yukiko said.

"You're certain that you're not crushing for Yukiko-chan? Yosuke asked again, _Just_ _ignore him Billie, walk away and say nothing._

"Aren't you going to answer my question? Don't leave me hanging bro, don't be afraid to admit it. You like her don't you?" Yosuke continued, _keep walking dude, he'll shut up his dumb mouth eventually._

"Why are you all so stoic all of the sudden, this isn't fun at all,"

"Maybe cause you're not that funny Yosuke, you pervert, even Yukiko is not laughing," Chie said, finally someone is saying something.

"I'm just teasing him, y'know I think it would be a good idea to try to take on the 'Amagi Challenge'-" Yosuke tried to intervene, _I have no interest of taking on such a stupid challenge like that, and besides, from what I can see from Yukiko, she's not my type to date._

"No," I snapped.

"Why? You should ask at least once or something, are you scared? Scared of getting denied?" Yosuke asked

"No, I just find the challenge absolute bullshit and also, Yukiko reminds me too much of my best friends at my old school, so that's a no to girlfriend material," I replied, Chie and Yukiko give off this strange same vibe as Emma and Thea, and there's no way that I can live with dating with them.

"Sheesh had to kill the mood like that huh? You could've been a winner Billie," Yosuke continues to act like a pain in the ass.

"Even if Billie-kun did ask, I would most likely kindly decline his offer," Yukiko said.

"That's what you always say Yukiko, you've declined so many offers on dates in the entire school, that I couldn't even count, that's why you don't have a boyfriend," Chie said.

"That's not true at all, I'm sure I've accepted at least one guy, I think,"

"Then where's your boyfriend Yukiko?" Chie taunted

"I guess I've never had a boyfriend before," Yukiko sighed, how is that even scientifically possible, she's way too perfect to not have a boyfriend. It blows my mind if she's too clueless to know who she would like or the guys at the school are actual bimbos.

And then we were in front of the Amagi Inn, this grandiose, beautiful tower of a Inn.

"Holy shit that's a really beautiful Inn, wow," I said, _That's why this is the only real tourist attraction in Yasoinaba. _I readjusted my glasses to have a better look at the Inn's details. Everything looked so natural and marvelous, that I would probably cry if I wanted to.

"Are you crying bro?" Yosuke asked.

"This Inn is so beautiful. I have to cry a bit for how pretty it is," I said.

"C'mon let's go in, I want to do some fun stuff in here!" Chie exclaimed.

We all walked into the Amagi to be greeted by a woman in a lovely kimono. I love the professional aesthetic of the inn.

"Hello, and welcome to the Amagi Inn- Oh Yukiko-chan, you brought your friends to the inn?" The woman asked Yukiko, was that her mother?

"Yes mother, and this is Billie Thompson who I met yesterday with the others, he wanted to ask about any job openings here," Yukiko said.

"Hi, I'm Billie Thompson, I just moved here just yesterday, and you must be Mrs. Amagi-san right?" I asked

"I sure am, now you said that you wanted a job from here, what peaks your interest of working here?" Mrs. Amagi asked.

"I just want to have a good impression with the citizens of Yasoinaba ma'am, seeing this place to be a popular attraction here," I said honestly.

"That's pretty honorable young man, do you play any instruments?" She was looking at my trumpet case, maybe I can show off my trumpeting skills.

"I play both the trumpet and guitar, want to see me play my trumpet?" I asked.

"Most certainly thank you," She smiled. And everyone watched me intensely as I performed _Giant Steps_, as I got more and more into the song, more people came to see my performance, employees, guests, watched me perform _Giant Steps_, as I danced to melody, and finished it all off with a nice lick. I was so distracted that I almost played _Cousin Mary _by mistake. A lot of people clapped and cheered at my performance, more people than there was at Junes. I was already building up my street cred,

"That was an amazing performance Billie-san, I think we might need a guy like you for hire, I think this inn could go somewhere with some nice jazz music," Mrs. Amagi chuckled, "What do you think Yukiko, do you think this inn needs some nice background music?"

Yukiko without hesitation said, "That would be really fun, it looks like everyone else enjoyed Billie-kun's performance,"

"I think this calls for an interview, how about the 10h of April, is that fine with you Billie-kun?" Mrs. Amagi

"That fast huh? Sure, I'll interview on the 10th. Thanks Mrs. Amagi-san," I said excitedly, I'm way too eager for an interview.

"Not a problem at all, if you guys want to, you are welcome to relax in our bathhouse if you wanted to, I got some errands to do, so I'll let Yukiko lead the way" Mrs. Amagi said as she went back into a room.

"Cool, let's go then, I need to loosen up some of my bones," Chie said.

"We could massage each other's back-"Yosuke tried to say before getting slapped by Yukiko.

"OW! What the hell was that for! I was about to say I was joking!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"That was just my immediate reaction, you shouldn't say such crude things like that, especially in my family's inn," Yukiko snapped with frustration. This guy cannot go without five seconds without saying some sexual joke.

"You both better not be peeping at us, or I'll punt the both of you," Chie demanded. Like as if I am that kind of guy, I know Yosuke is that much of a bitch to do that.

Regardless, all this talking really made me feel at home already.

Yosuke and I dipped our feet into the bath, he looked at me probably going ask me for something.

"Hey dude, you mentioned how much of a vegan you are, even though you drink milk and you just ate ramen with eggs in it today," Yosuke asked, _ Fuck, I am a vegetarian, I do drink milk, eat cheese, and eat eggs. I gotta tell Dojima-san and Adachi about this, shit. _I slapped myself on the face.

"Fuck, I'm really smart am I? I meant I was a vegetarian, 3 hours of sleep and being here makes my brain all messed up y'know? At least I can relax in this bathhouse, gotta let my bones loosen up," I took off my glasses and just loosened up in the hot bath.

"You know what we should do?" Yosuke said, _I know what he's going to say act oblivious_

"Listen to my music, while we just chill here?" I questioned.

"We should take a peek in the girls bathhouse, they're literally adjacent to us, imagine Chie giving Yukiko a massage, that would be so hot," Yosuke cheeks were all red, boys be boys I guess.

"Not interested, if you want to do it, go ahead. I won't be going to your funeral dude," I said.

"Come on dude, you're so boring! If you're not doing, guess I'll give up already," Yosuke moaned, dipping his head into the hot water and making bubbles with his nose.

"Here, I'll play some fun background music while we have a non-perverted conversation, relax and let your hormones slow down," I took my phone, and decided on playing _Aphex Twin_ from my large music collection. _I'll start with the Richard D. James EP, that's been a personal favorite of mine, I bet Yosuke would love Richard's creepy face. _

**Corn Mouth begins playing in the background. **

"Okay, when you said music, I was hoping for something less beepy and boopy? Who is this?" Yosuke said as he looked at the song that was playing from my phone. "Holy shit! What the fuck is that face? A-P-H-E-X T-W-I-N," He spelt out the name as if it was foreign to him, I know that Japanese kids his age are required to take a English course throughout their education. Did it look like Yosuke knew English well? Probably not, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

"It's Aphex Twin dude, A-fecks Twah-in," I pronounced to Yosuke.

"Ah Aphex Twin," He said in English, pretty good pronunciation.

"I thought you liked this kind of music?"

"Actually… Wow that's actually really nice sounding, what's the song's name?"

"It's called Corn Mouth, from Aphex Twin's album, the Richard D. James Album,"

"I might listen to more of that dude's music, by the way, have you ever heard of Risette?" Yosuke asked, _Not this shit again, what is with these people and Risette?_

"My friends have listened to her, I for one, am not interested in Japanese pop idols,"

"Dude, she's so fucking hot and adorable at the same time, her music is pretty decent too,"

"How does one be hot and adorable at the same time?" I asked, I barely know what she even looks like, and that was the most sad part about this.

"You would know if you took a look at her, just google her or something," He said.

"I'll do it later dude, I'm just going to change this Aphex Twin to some Ween," I grabbed ahold of my phone and I was about to play a song off of _Chocolate and Cheese _before Yosuke interrupted my train of thought.

"Hold up dude, I think you should listen to Risette, you got to listen to at least one of her songs bro," Yosuke said.

"Like a radio banger or what?" I asked.

"I know, 'Pursuing My True Self' that song has a really good live performance that you can find on Youtube," Yosuke winked, does he think that I'll like her music, probably.

Searching up her live performance on Youtube was a easy task, it's just that I had to type it out in Japanese kanji, once I started the music, it was almost like I've seen Risette before, like a long time ago. Seeing her perform on a stage with a bunch of other female dancers, everything about her was familiar, her voice, her movements as the song played.

**Pursuing My True Self plays in the background. **

"I've seen Risette before dude," I said

"See, I knew you would recognize her, with those nice thighs, that cute face-" Yosuke sais, blushing.

"No, I mean I feel like I met her a really long time ago, man the nostalgia is really getting to me isn't it? But the music is pretty good I guess," The music was actually pretty okay, the dances were what to be expected for a J-pop idol like Risette, along with the other performers.

"At least you liked it, are you into her?" Yosuke asked, _Does it have to be that question?_

"Maybe, I need to spend more time with her music,"

"No dumbass, I mean are you **into** her?" Yosuke rolled his eyes

"Depends, if she has a good personality," I said, Risette's cute and all, but what I really care about is personality, it might be a corny concept, but it's how I see how love should be.

The song ended on a pretty positive note, I guess I could check out more of her material.

"Alright time for some Ween," I said

"Screw it this is boring, I'm going to take a peek at the girls' bathhouse," Yosuke was about to leave until I tugged his arm.

"Not until this track is finished, it's only 2 minutes, relax until your funeral comes bro," I said quite bluntly. _Yosuke doesn't deserve this, but at the same time…_

**(What Deaner was Talkin' About plays in the background)**

**The wash is out, it's hanging up **

**And all I have is nothing **

**Nothing to do, nothing to say **

**I think I must be dreaming**

**The sun comes up and I'm all washed out **

**Is this what Deaner was talkin' about **

**I don't think I will ever return again my friend**

I found myself again singing to the lyrics to the song, what would make this even better if we were both stoned as hell. But I've never smoked cannabis before. After the song finished, Yosuke went back down into the springs and sighed.

"Ah fuck it, I'll call it quits, maybe I can do it next time or something," Yosuke said as he collapsed into the bath water. The rest of the day was spent relaxing. Before I went home with my tofu and trumpet, I decided that it would be a good idea to ask both of the girls for their phone numbers, mainly to hang out with them.

"Before you leave Chie, may I get your phone number please?" I asked, _I am definitely not asking you on a date on any of our phone calls, don't misinterpret my offer or I'll just lose it. _

"Why, are you going to 'ask me out?'" Chie said

"By the gods no, I'm asking cause we're officially friends now. And I promise you that I won't be creepy when we call each other, alright?" I said sternly.

"Well that's good, don't think if we dated that we would connect with each other that well," Chie said, she wasn't wrong, her obsession of meat would kill me almost literally. We exchanged phone numbers, and decided to just ask for Yukiko's number tomorrow. I took the inn's business card just for good sake, and I walked back to the Dojima residence.

I was greeted by both Dojima-san and Adachi-san as they sat down with Nanako-chan on the small table.

"Hey guys, I'm back, I got some tofu for myself," I said coming in.

"Hey Billie, I received your text message about you being a vegetarian and not a vegan, uh… What's the difference between the two?" Dojima-san asked.

"It was a slip up on my part yesterday, three hours of sleep really does help a lot doesn't it Dojima-san?" I said.

"Imagine having four to six hours of sleep everyday kid, that's the life of a cop, but seriously what's the difference?" Dojima asked again, _Is he that oblivious?_

"The difference Dojima, is that vegans do not eat anything that comes from animals or eats anything that came from an animal, like eggs, milk, cheese etc. vegetarians on the other hand, can be more diverse with their diets since they can eat things like dairy products, eggs and such. They can sometimes can eat certain meats, like fish," Adachi said, as he eats kimchi.

"Thanks a lot for that info Adachi, we got you Korean pancakes and some kimchi, with some mild tofu soup," Dojima started to crunch on some calamari. I assorted myself and sat down to eat.

"Hey Dojima-san, I have a question for you," I said, biting into a Korean pancake.

"What is it Billie?" He said calmly

I looked at Nanako, who was eating a piece of pickled cabbage with Adachi, "It's regarding Nanako's mother, what happened to her?"

"Her mother, Chisato-san, was killed in a car accident, she got herself ran over when Nanako was really young," Dojima sighed in grief. "I'm still trying to find out who the killer was, and so far I haven't gotten anywhere with the case,"

"She must have it really tough, my mom died in childbirth, her body was too frail for me, my dad always talked about how she used to be really healthy before she was pregnant with me, I never gotten the chance to even know her," I nearly teared up looking at Nanako seeing how she will grow up without a mother, at least she has her dad. I rubbed my eyes and smiled, _Live for the moment, don't look at the past or the future cause it doesn't matter in the end._

"In any case, here's a welcome cheer for your stay in Yasoinaba for a year," Dojima said with glee.

"Cheers!" We all said, and we spent the rest of the evening having conversations with each other, I'm really starting to like Adachi-san, Dojima and Nanako's relationship reminds me of the one I have with my dad. I went upstairs, brushed my teeth and listened to _Static _from _Godspeed You! Black Emperor _for the rest of the night before going to bed.

**That was chapter 2, I am way too excited for what the future of this story holds, next chapter will be in short vignettes so we can finally get to the introduction of Yu Narukami. Also finally got back into Godspeed You! Black Emperor again, for some reason I never had the patience to consume their music cause it took too long, now I can appreciate it for how grand and amazing it is, that's probably thanks to my tolerance to the Swans' To Be Kind.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vignettes of You

**Hey guys, the grind on this story has been pretty great, and after this chapter is as promised, going to be a bunch of short vignettes until April 11th, when Yu comes to Inaba. Either way, it's for the better if I just make these next 5 days short, after this chapter, since it's freaking Inaba. Title is based off of the song "Pictures of You" by The Cure. **

**Chapter 3: Vignettes of You**

April 6th, 2011

First thing I see when I wake up at like 7:00 am is another Skype call, this time from Ken. _Not this shit again, I'm hoping that he's just going to talk to me about Inaba. _

I answered the call. It was Ken, Ken Thanh looked like Japanese version of Robert Smith with a Vietnamese aesthetic to him, thanks to genetics.

"Hello Billie, how's Inaba rolling for you, sorry for not calling yesterday, I was too busy practicing on my sax and relistening to King of Limbs," Ken said, _He's actually relistening to King of Limbs, that's pretty sad to be honest._

"Uhuh, and why were you relistening to King of Limbs?" I asked.

"Cause I'm planning on doing a Radiohead retrospective video and a RYM rankings for Radiohead, I concluded that King of Limbs is worse than Pablo Honey,"

"Why though? King of Limbs was at least trying to be more experimental than Pablo Honey,"

"Yeah, but it sucks at doing that, stupid Radiohead stans calling it a 'expierimental masterpiece', the album is just as bullshit as how OK Computer is regarded as one of the best albums of all time on RYM, that shit doesn't sit with me dude, Feral? More like there's a feral animal ripping my ears," He complained

"I swear we keep talking about the same thing everytime we talk through this, meanwhile for me, I met like three new friends from Inaba, I'll post their pics in chat," I posted pictures of Yosuke, Yukiko, and Chie in that order. First when I shown him Yosuke

"Holy shit I know him, I attended a summer club with the guy back when we were like 11 in Tokyo, real funny guy too," He chuckled.

"His dad works at Junes, a Japanese Walmart or something, but when I showed Emma Yosuke, she had an anime nosebleed my guy, she freaked the hell out of me,"

"No shit really? She only likes the 'real thing' huh? I'm glad I'm part Vietnamese," Ken said as he put his hand between his nose.

"And Yosuke is apparently a fan of Risette too," I sighed.

"Oh fuck, that's pretty sad, I mean it kinda feels like as if he would adore a J-Pop idol like Risette, now you get hear more about her than you would with Emma and Thea,"

"Have you listened to Risette?" I asked

"No, but my brother hates her music, he tells me that radios play her music all the time in Kyoto," Ken was talking about Kaito, who decided to move to Japan to live with his aunt when he was 15, he's been living there ever since and now attends a music college there.

"Then here's Chie Satonaka, she likes kung fu movies," I said.

"Wow very tomboyish, do you plan on dating her?" Ken asked jokingly

"Hell no dude, she's way too obsessed with meat, yesterday she ate two ramen beef bowls. You know how I feel about meat? Meat is murder bro, by the Smiths?" I said.

"That's understandable, but she's a cool person right?"

"I guess,the other girl has a family owned inn, uh… Yukiko Amagi. I'm getting a job from the inn by the way," I posted the pic of Yukiko in her normal attire.

"Ah so this is the girl that you're going hook up with, she's pretty cute," He smiled mischievously

"She reminds me a bit too much of both Emma and Thea bro, not my type," I refuted.

"They both got some pretty well fit bodies at least, unlike some of the girls at our school, that's something I like about Japan, so much less fat people than in America," Ken started to type something.

"What are you typing now?"

"My Radiohead retrospective, I'm thinking of raising my Pablo Honey score to like 1.5 out of 5 to like a 2 out of 5 stars. After that I'm going to do a Tool introspective, and guess what?" He said, _Oh brother, he's going to complain about Tool._

"Lateralus and Ænima is the only good Tool albums?" I said

"That and 10,000 Days is a five out of ten, I'm just going to listen to some Talk Talk after this, I gotta run Billie, see you on Skype whenever, also Ænima is like 3.5 out of 5," The Skype call ended.

I decided to just call Chie to see if she wanted to do something fun today.

"Hello?" Chie's voice questioned through the receiver.

"Hey Chie, it's me Billie, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today or something, I'm bored," I asked.

"Hi bored, I'm Chie, just kidding, what do you want to do today?" Chie said, Man these dad jokes are getting really stale, I swear those things are passed on by generation by generation by all dads.

"What do you want do on this beautiful Wednesday?" I said looking outside of the window, _It's raining, damn it all to hell. _I clenched my fists.

"We could do training at the Samegawa Flood Plain, oh wait it's raining… Wanna watch some kung fu movies in Okina City?" Chie said with doubt in her tone.

"Sure, can you also call up Yukiko so that it won't be awkward with just the two of us? Also, why does Inaba not have a movie theater?" I asked, this town just gets worse and worse by each second.

"Beats me, this town is too small for it I guess, don't worry Bill, I'm way ahead of you, I'll be back to you in a bit," Chie said before hanging up. _Guess I'll get dressed then. _

I decided on now wearing a mustard colored _Three Imaginary Boys _shirt from The Cure concert I went with my aunt last year. Grey sweatpants, Nikes, and a North Face raincoat from Ross. Might as well bring my small sketchbook with me too. Went downstairs, greeted Nanako-chan and ate leftovers for breakfast. I left the house to again get a phone call from Chie.

"Any updates?" I asked.

"Good news is that Yukiko can come, but she needs to be back at her place by like 4:30 to do some work back at the inn," She said.

"Great, how do we get to Okina City?" I asked.

"We take the train to Okina, you know the Yasoinaba train station?" Chie said

"Oh, I guess I'll take a bus to the train station, we'll meet at like 11:30?" I said.

"Sure thing, what movie do you want to see?" Chie asked.

"Anything that's good I guess, just something exciting, and really violent" I really wanted a lot gore to be seen right now in a movie, is that fucked up to say? Nah.

I find it completely normal to hang out with two girls by yourself, I've been in that situation so many times. Emma and Thea would force me to come to the movies or worse, concerts with really bad indie rock bands from the Bandcamp scene. Only good concert I've been to with them was a Green Day concert, it was almost fate that I was destined to play guitar with Billie Joe Armstrong. Still, Chie and Yukiko seemed to be perfect substitutes for Emma and Thea, despite some things I find weird about them. Instead of constant screaming-singing from Emma, I got Chie's disgusting obsession with meat, and I got the feminime dualities between Thea and Yukiko. End of that tangent.

I met up with both Chie and Yukiko at the train station, Chie who was wearing a puffy green rain jacket, and the same shorts apparently? Yukiko was wearing a beige coat with a red scarf with black pantyhose. I do not understand why Chie would be wearing shorts in the cold, rain?

"Ok why in god's name are you wearing shorts, in the rain?" I asked.

"We're going to be in the rain for a little bit, and it's perfect for training and fighting," Chie said a bit carelessly.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that last part, I was thinking we could watch a horror movie in Okina City," I suggested.

"Ooh, that sounds fun, I love horror movies," Yukiko smiled, _That's a decent surprise to know._

"We are not going to see a horror movie at all! I do not like them!" Chie said with a frightened tone.

"What's wrong with a horror movie Chie?" I asked, _Don't tell me she's actually scared of them, that would be actually ridiculous._

"Chie's got a fear of horror movies and scary things," Yukiko chuckled.

"It's not funny at all! It's a serious issue I have, can we please see something else?" Chie pleaded. _You're outnumbered girl, we're going see a good horror movie and there's nothing you can do._

"I need some hard paced adrenaline right now, Inaba is starting to bore me, I need some of that **FEAR IN MY LIFE!**" I said in my most scary voice, that was a mix of Freddie Kruger and Chucky.

"AAAAHHHH!" Chie exclaimed in fear, _That wasn't even my scariest voice, what the hell is with her? _ Then Yukiko started laughing again.

"Don't laugh at me Yukiko! You know what, I'll watch a horror movie with you guys," Chie started blushing in embarrassment and with fury.

"I-I'm sorry Chie, but Billie's voice was very funny, you just overreacted a bit too much," Yukiko pointed out

"Let's get tickets before it's too late guys," I said. We bought our tickets and rode the train to Okina City, which was only a 30 minute trip, I decided to sketch the view of the rice fields in my sketchbook. Chie was sitting next to me anxious, probably cause of the horror movie. Once we finally made it to Okina City, Yukiko tried to take Chie off of the train, but she was stiff as a rock.

"C'mon Chie, we got a movie to watch, we don't want to be late," Yukiko said as she tried pulled on Chie's arm off of the seat. Thankfully no one was watching, matter of fact, it was really funny.

"Here, I'll try to help, hey Chie, I'll buy you some juicy steaks for you if you watch this movie with us," I persuaded, Chie hesitated and finally got off of the train.

"It better be a good steak too, or else," Chie scoffed, looking bitter. _You could probably make her jump off of a waterfall if it involved steak. _

Yukiko guided us towards the Okina City movie theater, there was a poster for a _Green Lantern_ movie that's getting released in June, a poster for _Scream 4, _and finally an actual movie that was screening, _Tokyo Station: The Thing from Below_, and perfectly enough, a horror movie.

"I hope this movie isn't that scary…" Chie said concerned.

"Do you want the steak or not?" I asked.

Chie nodded nervously, _That desperate for a steak huh?  
_ We all paid for the tickets for a 12:30 showing of _Tokyo Station: The Thing from Below._

"Hey, nice Three Imaginary Boys shirt, I love the Cure," the ticketmaster said, I'm always happy when there's even people in Japan who love the Cure.

"I bought this shirt at a concert, their live performances are dope, much respect to you," I nodded, and gave a peace sign to the dude before entering the theater.

"Same for you, you all enjoy the show!" he said.

"What's the Cure?" Yukiko asked.

"One of my favorite bands, they hail from Britain, they make gothic rock music formed back in like 1979, this is their debut album, Three Imaginary Boys," I showed her the shirt I'm wearing.

"That's pretty interesting, are those 'imaginary boys' supposed to be those household products?" Yukiko asked.

"Yep, it could make a good concept for a horror movie," I said as I looked at Chie menacingly.

"Stop scaring me like that, you really suck!" Chie exclaimed

"I guess no steak for you then," I chuckled, I'm really that much of a troll.

"Fine, I'll stop complaining, but you owe me!" Chie said still bitter.

"No worries, I'll remember, I'll remember," I said before getting my arm punched by Chie.

"Ouch! Being a bit violent aren't ya?" I chuckled. Chie just rolled her eyes as she bitterly walked into the theater room.

"Let's just get ourselves seated before more people come," Yukiko said. Thankfully there was plenty of seats in the theater room, Yukiko seated herself with Chie, I sat right next to Chie also.

"I forgot to get some popcorn, Chie, would you like to share popcorn?" Yukiko said.

"Sure, I love me some popcorn…" She said, still anxious as ever.

"Lucky for me that I'm always prepared, I got some snacks in my jacket," I mischievously snickered. I threw Chie a bag of gummy bears and chips.

"Is this supposed to cover for the steak?" Chie asked looking at the gummy bears and chips.

"Depends… It's just common courtesy for me to share, give Yukiko these too," I also gave Chie a bag of jelly beans and a box of Pocky Sticks, all of which I picked up at Junes yesterday evening.

"You still trying to hook up with the both of us?" Chie asked, _ Is this really the only thing you're interested of me thinking? I'll give Chie credit, she has nice thighs, but those thighs came at a cost of many innocent animals. I could never date someone like her on my grave_

"No, I'm just being nice, you two remind me of my friends back home and all," I honestly said.

"Oh? What kind of friends do you hang out back in your hometown?" Chie asked in sudden interest.

"Let's just say, they're very diverse, kinda Japanese obsessed oriented, like me. With one exception though," I said, _Now I get to talk about Jules Jones, one of the most hot topics at the old school._

"Who is it?" She asked, now whispering.

"Julius Jones, one of the biggest hot shots at my school, he's also black like me, taught me how to skateboard, dude smokes bongs and weed, raps, cuts classes, you know the lyrical miracle spiritual satirical type shit, dude's also tried being a gangsta, we call him Jules," I explained quietly.

"Sounds like a pretty tough guy, I'm just really scared about this movie," Chie said.

"It's only PG-13, it's not going to be that scary," I affirmed Chie.

"That's what they all say,", Chie pouted. Yukiko came back with two 2 liter drinks and a big bowl of popcorn.

"I'm back with some drinks and some popcorn," Yukiko said happily

"Billie also got you and I snacks," Chie said.

"W-Why thank you Billie-kun," Yukiko said as her cheeks blushed.

"Movies' about to start," I whispered.

Everything went silent, and the movie started playing, to summarized what happened within the 100 minutes of the movie's run time:

Chie screamed an estimated 24 times, it might've been more, I don't know, as a result, a lot of popcorn and other stuff spilled everywhere, I just wanted to enjoy my pretzels and have a good time. Meanwhile Yukiko and I laughed our asses off at how dumb some of the characters in the movie were, like when the main guy's friend doesn't look up at the 'Thing' that was staring at him before he died. His death was one the funniest parts, the movie was so terribly written, it was actually good, people were getting their limbs ripped off without any blood in it, the feeling was so great. Chie ended up crying and covering her face for the last 20 minutes of the movie.

After the movie ended, Chie's face looked as if she had seen a thousand dead bodies in the sea, Yukiko and I were talking about how bad the movie was.

"...And when the 'Thing' crushed that dude with the automatic doors, that was one of my favorite parts, Chie, are you still crying, did the big scary thing scare you enough?" I said mockingly before my foot got crushed by Chie's shoes. I deserved that at least.

"I'm never going to watch another movie with you again!" Chie yelled.

"At the cost of my pain? Ow?" I said grabbing my foot in pain, Yukiko started to chuckle again.

"You two are like a old couple," Yukiko pointed out.

"No we are not," Chie and I both said in frustration.

"I want steak," Chie said bluntly.

"Always getting your priorities straight, aren't ya? Aren't you full from the snacks?" I asked.

"My appetite desires for more, now get me the steak dummy!" Chie exclaimed.

"Here or in Inaba?" I asked.

"In Inaba dumbass, don't tell Yosuke about this at all period," she demanded.

She pulled Yukiko and I back to the subway train after paying for the tickets again, all she talked about on the ride back was about the steak and how scary the movie was, boo hoo. I finally managed to get Yukiko's phone number although in such a awkward manner that felt it was intimate when it was not. At least the steak she was getting smelled pleasant. Before the three of us went our separate ways Chie went to apologize.

"Sorry for punching your arm and stomping on your foot, you didn't seemed bothered by it, so I was thinking you were scheming something," Chie said.

"Nothing against you at all, I kinda deserved it to be fair," I said.

"Thanks for the steak by the way, it was really good,"

"Yeah, don't ask for any more favors from me, if you do, just ask Yosuke," I chuckled.

"I will, see ya I guess," Chie and I ran in the opposite directions.

"See ya friend," I said. _Another fun day done, six more days until I come to Yasogami High as a transfer student, speaking of which, I should probably ask Yosuke about the school. _

**God do I love the Cure and the Smiths, personally I like the Cure more, but Morrisey has godly vocals. As I develop Billie, I'm making sure to make him as both a flawed character and a character with many talents. Speaking of Tool, their latest single was pretty okay, I've only listened to Ænima, and part of Lateralus plus 10,000 Days. Favorite Cure album: Disintegration. Favorite Smiths album: Queen is Dead. Favorite Radiohead album: In Rainbows. I'm one of those Radiohead fans who thinks that In Rainbows is probably their best, but that's my opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4: Another City in the Wall Pt1

**Finally we get to the most rushed part of this story. Trying to improve the dialogue in this section of the chapter. Enough said, enjoy the story and support Atlus and the Persona franchise in any way possible.**

**Another City in the Wall Part 1**

**April 7th, 2011**

"Yo, wussup n*gga?" Those were the first words I heard when I woke up today. _Aw damn it, it's fucking Julius._

"I finally figured out how this Skype shit works, also thanks for that MF Doom album, I cannot believed I missed this underground rapper, Madvillainy is dope,"

"Yeah, glad you enjoy it, you can keep it,"

"Getting the girls in Inaba?" He winked

"Eh… Not interested at the moment right now, let me get settled, school's hasn't started for me yet," I said.

"Yeah whatever, I'm trying to get my rap game shit started n*gga, I'm going to be the next J Cole bro, I bet I can get more bitches than you by the end of the year," Jules bragged.

"I'm sure you can, I'm not the womanizer around here, you know that, although..." I refuted.

"What, what is it, you got a date?" He asked desperately.

"I got two girls' phone numbers," I said.

"Aw shit, are they hot?"

"Yeah sure, too bad that they aren't my type,"

"N*gga no one gives a shit about 'types', it's about getting some pussy bro. Get on that Drake action, and swoon her with a song, uh… I say you the fucking best, best I ever had…" Jules started singing, and when he starts singing, he will not stop. And he's not a bad singer at all.

"Hey dude! I'm going to post pics of the two of them," I said. I posted pics of Chie and Yukiko in the Skype chat.

"The girl with the brown hair with green is Chie , and the girl with the black hair with red is Yukiko," I explained to him. Jules rolled up another blunt, and exhaled the smoke on the camera.

"N*gga, you friends with a girl named Cheese? I mean dayum! They are some fine ass woman, I'd like to eat them out, that girl Cheese got some nice thighs, bet she'll melt on me," He laughed.

"It's pronounced Chee-ay bro," I corrected.

"Okay whatever, you better be banging one of them by next year bro, how could you not date one of these fine ass women?" He rubbed his hands like that one rapper Birdman.

"I'll just say I'm playing hard to get, I have my niche preferences,"

"Guess I'll be the first n*gga to get some coochie and a blowjob then huh?" He giggled.

"Sure why the hell not," I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

"Alright, I gotta get my Blood game on and finish up my mixtape with my cousin n*gga, you better download my mixtape on Datpiff, cause I need them listens, Jules Jones ain't no motherfucking joke, peace out brother," He made a peace sign before hanging up. Guess that's my cue to go out again, I heard about a local bookstore at the Downtown Shopping district, I should bring Nanako there too.

**30 minutes later...**

Thankfully Nanako happily obliged to come with me to the bookstore, I'm hoping that they had Jojo's Bizarre Adventure in their collection, which ended up being the case. Only hearing about the manga from almost basically everyone in my friend group… Only to end up buying a couple volumes of the Gurren Lagann manga, I mean I love the anime. And the Jojo's manga was way too 'bizarre' for my liking, how ironic. I'll wait for it's anime adaptation. Nanako, on the other hand got a copy of the Featherman R manga, I used to watch the show all the time with Ken when we were like kids. I was the Red Hawk and he was the Blue Swan, we even dressed up as them on Halloween.

"I used to watch Featherman R when I was younger," I said.

"Oh? Did you really like the show?" Nanako cutely asked.

"My friend and I used to watch the show all the time, who's your favorite one?"

"The pink one!" She excitedly exclaimed as she pointed at Pink Argus in the new promotional poster for the new movie coming in the summer. And damn, the actor playing Pink Argus is pretty hot, looks like the new actor is being played by a Yukari Takeba, might check out the movie during the summer if Ken happens to visit Inaba. And for the rest of the night, Nanako and I watched 5 episodes of the newest iteration of Featherman R, _Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory,_ which I streamed off of my laptop. The show itself was surprisingly great, a show that was made for kids, they managed to tackle some pretty heavy stuff contrasted with some amazing live action scenes. And these new actors did a wonderful job with the show. I gotta tell Ken about this.

**April 8th, 2011**

"...You actually started to watch the new Featherman R instead of reading Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part one? I can't say if I'm proud of you or disappointed in you," Ken said in disappointment.

"Cut me some slack, Dojima's daughter loved the show, so I watched five episodes with her,"

"Speaking of which, why couldn't your stepmom's cousin take care of you? Is it cause of his pay wage or what?"

"Uh… Adachi's a bit of a newbie at the police headquarters, so I doubt his payroll is any good at all, don't think he would work as a parent figure," A awkward pause ensued after that, and then I remembered to mention the Gurren Lagann manga.

"So instead of Jojo's, I got the Gurren Lagann manga, five volumes total," I said, showing off the manga to Ken.

"That's pretty cool, the latest part of Jojo's, Steel Ball Run is ending soon, I'm planning to buy all the manga once it's all out, shame that you'll never get into to Jojos,"

"I was thinking if you were planning to visit Japan over the summer, that you'll come by to Inaba and watch the Feahterman R movie with me? Hang out and stuff?"

"How could I not say no? No problem at all, and before you hang up, tell me if you can find me a really nice Featherman R figurine or a really cool gundam, I gotta go to sleep,"

"Alright, see ya pardner!" I said before ending the call. I decided to go to Junes to do whatever the heck I'm going to do. Maybe buy lunch or something,

**Junes Food Court- Three hours later:**

And now I'm bored, I can't even bother to finish off Aika's veggie bowl I ordered. I got shampoo at Junes along with two sticks of deodorant, Inaba is really a shithole. But I did managed to attract Yosuke's attention as he was working with this light brown haired chick.

"Hey Billie, what are doing here at Junes? You could've called me if you wanted to hang-" Yosuke asked

"I was just going to shop for a bit, there's really nothing to do here, and now I'm eating my boredom away," I interrupted.

"Hey Yosuke-kun, was this the new kid you were talking about?" The light-brown haired girl asked. _The girl seemed to be older than Yosuke from what I can tell, a third year perhaps?._

"Yeah, uh this is Billie, a friend I met four days ago at Junes,"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Billie Thompson, I'm a transfer student who's living in this shithole for a year," I shook the girl's hand firmly, my dad always told me that the handshake always mattered when meeting new people, I want to make sure that I get a good impression from everyone.

"I'm Saki Konishi, my parents own a liquor store in this 'shithole'," She giggled. "Yosuke-kun can be real hassle isn't he?"

"A bit of a pain in the ass I guess," I said bluntly.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of Saki-senpai," He said with his cheeks blushed red, _Now I know bro, now I know._

"Hana-chan's a cool guy, though a bit nosy. If he starts to annoy you, you gotta tell it straight to his face," Saki said.

"I guess, can you read his mind?" I asked.

"You could say it's like that," Saki chuckled.

"Saki-senpai…" Yosuke moaned.

"I'm just kidding guys, anyways, I'm going back to work, see ya Yosuke-kun!" she just walked away and went back into Junes.

"... Is she your crush?" I asked.

"Yes, yes she is, I'm trying to ask her out to go to the movies with me," Yosuke sighed.

"I see, she seems to be pretty average looking for a girl, that's pretty good for a guy like you, you got good standards," I said.

"Are you telling me I'm not good enough for her?" Yosuke looked offended by my comment.

"Of course not, love whoever the hell you want, ain't none of my business. She did mention about her family owning a liquor store, why isn't she working there?"

"I really don't know why, I'm pretty sure her parents are mad at her for working at store like Junes, cause you know the situation in the Downtown Shopping District," Yosuke sighed.

"When does your shift end? Maybe I can visit your house? Got any good games?" I asked.

"My shift ends in like 1 hour, I guess you can visit my house. But you are not going inside of my room, understand?" Yosuke demanded.

"What is your room dirty or is it something else?"

"It's some other stuff, stuff that-" _Ah it must be pornography. Duh_

"Oh, like pornography?"

"God, you're so blunt, how'd you know?" Yosuke said partially sarcastically and a bit surprised.

"Pure instinct, it helps me survive,"

"Okay weirdo, I'm going back to work, I'll see you in a hour," Yosuke came back into Junes. And for that remaining hour, all I did was skate my board, did a couple of oilies, grinds, people were watching.

Yosuke came out of Junes, obviously looking more exhausted than he was a hour ago. What can you do in hour to look that exhausted.

"Hey Billie, let's go to my place now, I had to do some really hard ass labor for my last hour here," Yosuke sighed.

"Okay… So where's your place, bro?" I said awkwardly.

"Just follow my bike home, it isn't that far from here," Yosuke said as he unlocked his bike.

So I followed Yosuke not far behind of him to his house, the trip only lasted for five minutes. Yosuke's house was pretty average which was expected, similar to Dojima-san's place, there wasn't anything memorable about it.

"Man, what a plain looking house, not that surprising for a guy like you,"

"Yeah, my parents aren't actually that much of artsy people, let's go inside, let me introduce you to my mom," Yosuke knocked on the door of his house to be answered by what to be presumed to be Yosuke's mom, she had a darker brown hair tone than Yosuke's also being only like barely over 5 feet,

"Hello Yosuke, how's work doing, and oh my you brought a friend along with you?" the small woman asked.

"Hey mom, this is the guy I was talking about who I met like four days ago, his name's Billie, he's a transfer student from America," Yosuke said as he introduced my presence to his mom.

"Hi Yosuke's mom, I'm Billie Thompson, I'm from North Carolina," I said kindly doing the usual firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Billie, it's surprising that we would have visitors, especially from Yosuke himself, he never invites his friends to his house, his room is still very messy," She commented.

"Come on mom, you're really a hassle, dad made me do hard labor today," Yosuke moaned.

"That's good, you need some muscles Hana-chan, is there anything you want to eat? We got sandwiches from Junes," She asked.

"No thanks, I've eaten my lunch, a pretty big one at that," I declined politely.

"I'll leave you two boys to be, I got some errands to run, Yosuke, be a good host and take care of the house, bye!" His mom said as she walked out of the house.

"... So what do you want to do?" Yosuke asked. _Your room, now._

"I want to see your room," I demanded.

"Okay fine, if you say so, be warned it's pretty messy," Yosuke warned.

We both walked towards his room upstairs, in his room I immediately noticed photograph of a younger him with some other guys in a group on the wall of his room… Holy shit there's Ken! I began to laugh my ass off, Ken looks so fucking dumb.

"W-What is it? What are you laughing at?" Yosuke asked

"That picture over there, my best friend is in it," I said still laughing.

"That was from a summer club I attended when I was in Tokyo when I was seven, so tell me who's your best friend in this photo,"

I pointed at the kid with the dorky haircut, "Him, Kentaro Thanh,"

Yosuke looked at me with surprise, "Wait you mean that dork? He's your best friend? The things I remember about him was how obsessed he was with Featherman R, he and I got into constant fights during my two weeks at the camp about who was the better Featherman ranger, those were the days," He chuckled.

"Ken and I when we were younger would play as the Featherman R characters all the time. Bro tell who's your favorite Featherman ranger? Mine is the Blue Swan," I said.

"It's been a while since I've even watched Featherman R, mine would have to be the Yellow Owl. I remember arguing how much cooler he was than the Red Hawk to Kentaro," He explained.

"You got any videogames?" I asked.

"I got the tie in game for the Featherman R series, it's a fighting game for the Wii, haven't played this game ever since," He brought out a Wii game he dug out from his closet. The game was titled: _Phoenix Featherman R: Heroes of Light & Dark_

The game itself was clunky as hell, there were two modes of the game, normal battles and giant battles. The normal scaled battles were fine, there was barely any lag to this mode, while in stark contrast the giant battles were slow as hell, a lot of lag was also involved. The game had the audacity to add Godzilla to the game in the giant mode. So Yosuke and I mostly played on the normal battles. We made some small talk conversations

"So what's it like at Yasogami High?" I asked.

"It's pretty small, but that's expected for a school in the boonies, it's not like any city schools, let me tell you," Yosuke said.

"Any teachers I have to avoid?"

"Yeah, like or as we like to call him King Moron,"

"Wow and I thought giving teachers nicknames was an American thing," I chuckled.

"Dude's got these big overgrown front teeth that stick out from the front of his mouth dude is pretty horrific to look at, here's a picture I got of him on my phone," Yosuke showed me his phone, showing the image of this ' ', _God he's fucking disgusting, I hope I don't get any classes with that ass_.

"Guy looks like he eats rats for breakfast and washes it down with hard liquor, he looks like the Rat-Man from Featherman R," I chuckled as I took Yosuke's phone and put it next to Rat-Man's character portrait on the character select screen.

"Holy shit you're right, he is Rat-Man, I hope we don't get him as our homeroom teacher," Yosuke groaned. "He constantly bitches about how our current generation is filled with fucking perverts and how we lack respect for elders and women,"

"You're a pervert though,"

"Shut up and choose a character," Yosuke said bitterly.

We spent the rest of the day playing the Featherman R game, and making shitty jokes towards each other. Then I came back to Dojima's to find that my school uniform has been shipped, a pretty standard one at that, cooked tofu dinner, watched a episode of the new Featherman R with Nanako and went to bed.

**So I decided to split this chapter into two parts, since I want to use a lot of dialogue in the next day since Billie's interviewing at the Amagi Inn. I want to introduce more characters, and there might be a minor Persona 3 character in the mix of it. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter of this adventure. **


	5. Chapter 5: Another City in the Wall Pt2

**Here we go with the next chapter of the story, mostly covering on Billie's interview at the Amagi Inn, and the relationships he grows with the employees of the Inn and Yukiko, as a friend. Enjoy the story and support the Shin Megami Tensei series and Persona. **

**Another City in the Wall Part 2 **

**April 9th, 2011**

Today was the day, the day that I was getting an interview at the Amagi Inn, I got into my best clothes, which was an assortment of things, a nice blue velvet dress jacket, a grey button up shirt, corduroy jeans, and black dress shoes. I took a nice ass shower, washed my mouth with mouth rinse three times, and I straightened my dreads. Then I proceeded to listen to the _Dead Kennedys' Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables_ to hype myself up for the interview. Don't ask me why the Dead Kennedys can help with a interview, but fuck, it gets me pumped up.

Coming back to the Amagi Inn, I was greeted again by Mrs. Amagi-san, who seemed more than delighted to see me.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn, Billie, my husband will be conducting your interview today, since I'm going to be mostly busy with these guests, he's a nice guy," Mrs. Amagi-san said.

"That sounds really assuring, do I just give him my resume upfront?" I asked.

"That's completely fine, now just wait here for him, I have some errands to do around here," She gracefully walked off to do her duty as the manager of the Inn. Just a couple moments later, a pretty tall man with short black hair parting on the right side of his face who wore a dark blue kimono, approached me.

"Do you happen to be Billie, one of our potential employees at our Inn?" The man smiled.

"Yes I am, and who are you?"

"I'm Matsuda Amagi, Yukiko's dad, or you can call me your potential father in law," He chuckled, _I am not going to marry your daughter._

"I have no plans to marry your daughter, sorry," I said.

"I was just joking, I was thinking you were going to work here because of her. She wanted to really thank you for taking her and Chie to the movies a few days ago. But I wouldn't mind if you married Yukiko, seeing that she sees you as a pretty cool person, the offer of being your potential in law is still up," He started to laugh in a manner of how Yukiko laughed. _ Like father, like daughter. Yukiko's dad looks like her, I wonder how close they are. _

"Do you want my resume, or do you want to talk about weddings?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah sure, sorry for making you this uncomfortable, I just like to make silly jokes with friends of my daughter. Uh, stupid question, how well is your English skills?" He asked. _Read the damn resume, the information is in there._

"It's literally in the resume, I'm one of the best English students in my school, not to brag, man I'm starting see that you're just like Yukiko," I said.

"I'm hoping that's a compliment, anyways… Wow you play the trumpet and the guitar for nine years! That's pretty cool, I remember serenading Mrs. Amagi with a Prince song, 'Little Red Corvette' I think," He said while reading my resume, _What does that song have to do with anything? Why, what and when?_

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm really confused,"

"Don't you like Prince?"

"I like Prince, but what the hell does that have to do with me playing guitar? Do you want me to play 'When Doves Cry' on my guitar in the Inn? Or what?" I said a bit frustrated

"That's a possibility, but I really loved your jazz performance at the Inn, which is why I think you have the capability to be an amazing asset to the Amagi Inn," His eyes were pretty much glistening in awe.

"So if I happened to get hired, what am I expected to do here?"

"A lot of fun stuff, you'll be translating a bunch of things to English, doing dishes, learning how to cook, and playing music for the inn,"

"Is the pay good?"

"That depends on your work ethic, but the net average is around 2,500 yen a hour,"

"That much? Damn, I did pick the right job," _I could save up to buy a motorcycle in the future. _

"We can discuss pay later, now I want to introduce you to the employees, while I look over your resume," Mr. Amagi introduced me to what seems to be the workers' quarters, he proceeded to knock on one of them.

"I think you'll like this guy, he's a musician like you. Hey! Rai-san, your break is over, I want you to introduce yourself to our potential new employee," He yelled. A man with messy brown hair who looked to be in his 20s came out of the door.

"Break's over already, so who's this little dude?" The young man said, his breath smelled of fresh sake, guy was about the same height as me, around like six feet, so I didn't understand why he said 'little'. I'm not going to overthink it, he was wearing a Joy Division shirt, the one that everyone has worn.

"Get along with each other, okay? Bye," Mr. Amagi sang before dashing off to his office somewhere. Something about this young guy seems oddly familiar.

"Um… Hi, I'm Billie Thompson, nice to meet you dude," _God, this is fucking awkward, please say something quirky or relatable. _I shook the guy's hand awkwardly, it made things worse. The guy had this 'boy band' aesthetic to him, despite how messy his brown hair was, he still looked pretty attractive, and I'm straight. The dude has muscles, full on abs on closer inspection, why the hell am I even mentioning this?

"Hi, guess I'm Rai Kurosawa, I'm like 22 years old and I like rock music I guess,"

"You sound a bit drunk, are you drunk?" I asked.

A dark skinned girl with short light black hair who was sweeping the hallway nearby spoke out.

"Rai-kun, could you not go without a break without a shot of sake for at least once?" She said.

"Oh I'm sorry Yuko-chan for being an adult, someday you'll appreciate the taste of sake. Kid when you grow up, you'll learn how to drink this good shit up, let me tell you," He said pridefully.

"Just ignore him, stupid dumbass lives in this inn, so you must be the-" She said before finishing.

"Potential employee, I just had a short interview with Mr. Amagi-san, really strange guy I have to say," I said.

"Anyways, I'm Yuko Nishiwaki, I just moved to Inaba back in August, just graduated high school, by the way," She said, _She seems really nice, and she's one of those ganguro girls I've seen before on the news, very cool._

"I'm Billie Thompson, I'm entering my 2nd year of high school at Yasogami High, do you happen to be a ganguro?"

"It's not offensive, I swear, I just like my skin a bit more tan than other Japanese people," She pleaded.

"There's nothing offensive about it, as long as it doesn't mock my African race, like blackface, then we're cool," I said. She approached me and whispered into my ear.

"If you do get hired, just make sure that Rai isn't peeping in the girl's bathhouse," She then walked away to sweep other parts of the inn.

"Gee thanks a lot," I said dryly, _Another pervert, another friend I guess. _

"Guess I'll show you around the inn, and now she's gone, we can do some fun stuff too," He smiled a bit mischievous. "Don't worry, I'm not that perverted," Rai then winked at me, the audacity of this guy.

"Nice Joy Division shirt by the way," I commented.  
"What's Joy Division?" He asked.

"It's the album that you're wearing from them, _Unknown Pleasures_?" I said, _I hope he isn't one of those kinds of people. _

"Psych, I was just fucking with you, I have the album on vinyl, did you think I was one of those retarded hipsters who wears t-shirts like this and has never listened to said album?" He said cockingly.

"Wow you're so funny, when's your next show?" Sarcastically I said.

"Do you happened to be named after Green Day's lead band member?"

"I don't think so, I think my old man named me after Billie Joel, but I did get to play with Billie Joe Armstrong at a Green Day concert two years ago,"

"That's pretty cool, your Giant Steps performance was pretty good by the way, all it needs now is a drummer, and you're looking right at him," _For some off putting reason, I feel like I should know who this guy is._

"Your face seems really familiar, have we met before? I have this strange sense of deja vu looking at you,"

"I'm pretty sure this is a first, let me show you around the Inn, let you get used to the feel of the place, follow me," He said as he briskly sped-walked in the inn. He showed me where all the cleaning supplies are, where they receive their mail, the kitchen where I was introduced to the head chef, Kamui Nakajima who seemed to have a bit of a conflict with his relationship with Rai. He then showed me the Amagi's rooms, all of which were bigger than the average rooms in the inn, no surprise to that. Overall, the inn had a pretty nice environment, nothing way too flashy or extravagant.

"Are you enjoying the inn kid?" Rai asked as he stopped walking.

"So far yeah, is there anything else you would like to show me?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like it's lunchtime, so I'll show you where we eat," He then led me to this big ass room that smelled of Udon noodles, it seemed to be a mess hall where the employees and probably the guests eat.

"Damn this is a pretty big mess hall, I can smell the udon and soba noodles from here," I said.

"Ooh, it looks like we can sit next to Yuko-chan! Hey Yuko-chan we're back doing our tour!" He yelled across from Yuko, her face turned from being bored to a face of bitter dread. He sat next to her while I sat across from her.

"Can you not like continuously harass me like this, it's getting really annoying, I was trying to enjoy my soba noodles with my protein shake before you came crashing here, so Billie, how are you liking the inn?" She smiled.

"It's really great, I'm sure I will be working here soon," Just as I said that, comes into the room with a party popper, and two bowls of udon. He started

" Billie Thompson, I would like to congratulate you on becoming... An official employee of the inn, woohoo!" He said way too enthusiastically, as he popped the party popper. _How many cups of coffee did he have today?_

"Uh… Thanks? I didn't even get a chance for a proper interview sir," I argued.

He wrapped his arm around my body in way as if he was going to give a inspirational speech, "Pfft, I know you're going to become one of our best employees, just from the stuff I heard from my sweet Yuki-chan. You have honor kid, I see great potential in you, you see that plaque near the roof?" He pointed to a bunch of plaques with pictures of employees of the Amagi Inn.

"Uh yeah? What about it?" I said a bit disinterested, _Employee of the Month? Really_

"You have potential to become the next employee of the month, kind of like with Yuko last month, she started working here back in August, and I told her the same thing as with you, you have the potential to be great," He started to wave his hands as if he's trying to convey something. "Don't forget to eat your udon noodles, don't worry there's no meat in it, just as your resume says," He chuckled.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Amagi-san, these udon noodles smell good, damn,"

"You don't have to be so formal, you can call me boss-man, the A-man or whatever," He boastfully said.

"We just call him the Amagi man, it has a nice ring to it," Rai said jokingly.

"Ha, I forgot that name existed! What a great one Rai-san," Mr. Amagi chuckled, _That was not clever at all._

"That name is plain as hell," Yuko commented, and Mr. Amagi's face turned into a face of despair.

"I thought you'd like it," He and Rai moaned.

"Fine, what would you call our Amagi man with a plan?" Rai asked Yuko.

"I think Mr. Amagi-san is fine by me, besides isn't the nickname 'A-man' the same as the 'Amagi Man'?" Yuko questioned.

"Damn it all, let's just eat," Mr. Amagi started to narf down in his udon bowl as Rai and I watched.

"Shouldn't you be eating with your family?" I asked.

"I do eat with my beautiful wife and daughter every day during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I just wanted to eat lunch with our new employee, today," Mr. Amagi smiled, _What a weird dad, sure hope Yukiko doesn't reflect more like this._

"I'll just eat this delicious udon, thank you Mr. Amagi," I said, and for the next 30 minutes I ate udon noodles with tofu in silence with the other members of the Amagi Inn. Once I finished my udon, I noticed Yukiko in a pink kimono, I have to admit that her style of fashion is very fitting of her, seems like she was doing her job as the manager's daughter in the inn. Mr. Amagi then decided to call for his daughter, _For the love of God, please don't joke about how I'm going be your son-in law. _

"Hey, Yukiko, I want you to meet our future employee of the Amagi Inn, and possibly your fian-" Mr. Amagi tried to say,

"Please don't joke about that," I interrupted in embarrassment, my face blushed and red.

"Are you blushing? That's pretty funny," Rai said in a teasing tone. _Guess that's what you get for being the same age as the manager's daughter when you're working at the inn, and she happens to apparently be one of the most attractive girls at school, which worries me more about this job. I swear that the guys will get jealous of me cause I get to work at the inn, this might be one of the best and worst life choices I've ever made. Fuck!_

Yukiko approached her father, looking happy as ever, "Congratulations on getting the job Billie-kun," She said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to build a good impression on this town, can you tell your dad to stop joking about us getting 'engaged'? I barely know you guys, holy shit," I protested.

"Father, we're just friends, you know we just met like four days ago," Yukiko said.

"But what about the 'Amagi Challenge'?" Mr. Amagi commented, _He actually knows about this. _

"You actually are you aware of the challenge?" I said

"I've heard it from the boys from the school, I mean Rai found out about the challenge when he was hanging around at Junes," Mr. Amagi stated.

"I'm just going to go back to work Mr. Amagi-san, good luck working here Billie-san!" Yuko bowed and walked out of the mess hall. _ She seems very uncomfortable with what's happening _

"Gee aren't you the hip one around here aren't ya?" I said slyly.

"I'm just making sure my daughter is safe, I don't want any punks to be touching her, be with any man you like Yuki-chan, but I say you should date Billie-san, heck you've never gone out with a boy before, that's why the challenge exists right?" Her father was that passionate on Yukiko.

Yukiko had herself semi-blushed, as she spoke up, "I don't think Billie-kun is the kind of guy who would be attracted to a girl like me, I mean he confessed it himself. I think we can be better off as friends, father,"

"At least try to date once, who knows, maybe the both of you will fall for each other," Mr. Amagi proceeded to make a heart shaped sign on his chest.

"Well before Billie goes out with Yukiko, I want to see how good he is on guitar," Rai chuckled.

"What do you want me to play?" I asked.

"Anything at all, anything at all, meet you in my room," Rai slapped my back and left the mess hall.

"Guess that's my cue to leave, see ya," I walked away from the mess hall before Mr. Amagi called me out.

"I still want you two to try to hang out with each other once you're done with your guitar playing with Rai, Billie-san!"

"And what happens if I don't want to go out with Yukiko?" I said mockingly.

"You'll not be hired into the Amagi Inn, you understand?" He said in a surprisingly threatening tone.

"Father…" Yukiko mumbled at a distance.

"You're seriously blackmailing me, seriously?" I said a bit irritated.

"I'm just kidding, but please do it for me and my daughter's sake," He said, God damn that smile of his, it's too sincere for me to say no. The guy can change emotions real fast.

"Fine I'll do it, but only one time," I said as a compromise. And I went off to play guitar for Rai for like two hours, and to be frank, that was a highlight of the day, he and I made some really stupid songs on the spot, sadly without a bassist. His drum skills are really good, I can tell he was no amateur. Then for the next hour we discussed mostly about music, he also seemed to have a RYM account convenient for me to message him online.

"Bro what's your favorite Pink Floyd album?" Rai asked me.

That seemed like a obvious question, I scoffed, "_Dark Side of the Moon_ or_ Wish You Were Here_, what else?"

"_Dark Side_ is really overrated, _Wish You Were Here_ is a decent one, but _Animals_ and _The Wall_ are my favorites. I just find those two albums more adventurous than _Dark Side, Dark Side_ isn't even one of their most experimental albums. And these stupid hipsters keep telling me, 'Why don't you like Dark Side? You fucking pleb, you don't appreciate real partrician music'. And I'm like shut the fuck up, I own _Spiderland_ and _Lift Your Skinny Fists Like Antennas to Heaven_ on vinyl. I have good taste in music," He ranted in a furious passion. _At least he likes Slint and Godspeed You! Black Emperor_

"Glad you have a different opinion than most people I know who listen to Pink Floyd, I really do need to listen to _Animals _more actually," I said smiling.

"Looks like our time is up, looks like you're going on a date kid," He said, pointing at the clock.

"Two hours went by that fast!?" I exclaimed. I had to accept the fact that I now had to do a favor with Mr. Amagi, going on a date with his daughter.

"See ya later kid, I had fun with you, can't wait for you to rip it with your trumpet when will eventually perform," Rai laughed as I left the room.

Time for a awkward date, gee I hope I don't get noticed by other jealous boys my age, I'm going to get fucked over. I just waited in the front entrance, waiting for Yukiko to come, a waitress at the reception table asked for my attention.

"Mr. Thompson-san?" She asked.

"Uh, yes?" I said.

"Mr. Amagi forgot to give you a legal consent form, we want you to fill this out, just to make sure everything is in its right place, such as the amount of days you'll be working each week, hours you'll be working, any other things that you might need help with. Just fill out this itinerary," She handed me the itinerary which was only a few pages long, nothing out of the ordinary, within 15 minutes I finished the form and handed it to the waitress. And conveniently, Yukiko came from upstairs in her usual casual attire.

"Ready for your 'date'?" I said in the most sarcastic tone. Yukiko started to chuckle a bit.

"Sure, let's make this a fun and adventurous 'date', heehee,"

"I want to make sure we don't look like a couple, no hand holding, don't even think of hugging me, my own sanity is on the line with this 'date', this is just a normal hangout, and that's it, understood?" I demanded.

"D-Don't worry at all Billie-kun, it's not like I can't talk to boys my age…" She laughed nervously.

"You sure? You look really nervous, I doubt what you're saying, no need to lie," I said suspiciously.

"You're right, we're just hanging out with each other, that's what friends do right?" She said still a bit nervous, _Talk about being the most popular girl at your school and being socially awkward with guys your age._

"That's the spirit! Where do you want to hang out?" I said.

"We can hang out at the Samegawa River bank and look at the lake, it's pretty close by," She suggested. _Sounds way too boring._

"That's a bit too boring, only real fun thing here other than the Amagi Inn is freaking Junes, that's our other option," I sighed. Yukiko smiled

"I think that's a pretty okay option, Junes isn't that bad of a place to hang out," Yukiko chuckled.

I just gave up on everything, and just said, "Fine let's go to Junes,"

Once we got to Junes, we were greeted by a familiar presence, who was hiding from us behind a wooden fence.

"Yosuke, I know what you're thinking Yukiko and I are not dating, we are just hanging out, drinking sodas causally, just come out of your hiding spot, I can easily see your butt poking out," I sighed.

"Aw come on! You gotta be joking, there's no way that Yukiko would accept a date from you,"Yosuke groaned, _I didn't win the Amagi Challenge dumbass. I'm just doing a favor _

"I told you, this isn't a 'date', I'm just doing a favor for her dad, so I can get a job at the inn," I said sternly, taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes at how bullshit this scenario might end up.

"You know that he was joking, right?" Yukiko proclaimed.

"But at the same time, isn't it better for us to know each other better as friends on this 'date' we're having, I'm doing this for your father's sake and yours," As I said that, she started to blush.

"Looks you won the Amagi Challenge, Billie, congrats!" Yosuke started clapping

"This barely meets any prerequisites of me being with Yukiko indicating that this would be a date, you have some low standards Yosuke," I began chugging down on my soda, before throwing it in the recycling like a basketball player.

"I-I'm just surprised that you would care like that Billie-kun,"She said.

"I'm just being myself, I care about all my friends far and wide," I waved my arms out wide to show my obvious point.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds to be, see ya!' Yosuke ran off and tried to do parkour over a fence and failed miserably. "My nards…" He moaned.

"Is he okay!?" Yukiko said in a shocked tone.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, he just tripped over a fence," I said disinterested, "Let's just go to the Samegawa Flood Plain or whatever,"

And so as the great Otis Redding said, "Sittin' in the mornin' sun, I'll be sittin' when the evenin' come, " And that's what Yukiko and I did at the Samegawa Flood Plain, and yes I did sing _Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay. _How could I not sing that song in such a calm, boring, plain place like Inaba.

"This really reminds me of the times I'd go fishing with my old man," I said.

"That's pretty interesting, did you catch anything big?" Yukiko asked.

"Just the small variety of trouts and bass, nothing too big at all,"

"And that song you were singing?"

"Oh, that was a favorite of my dad's, _Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay _by the great Otis Redding, guy died a few days after making that song,"

"That's pretty sad, but this is where I first met Chie ten years ago, she has helped me with many ordeals in my life, I don't know what I would do without her," She smiled softly.

"Chie must be a really good friend huh?"

"She's the only one who's seen the most of me, strong too," _And now seems like the perfect time to go home._

"It looks like it's getting late, time for us to head back to our respective homes, I'll be working at inn on the 11th, so you'll have plenty of time to talk with me," I smiled.

"Bye Billie-kun, have a good night,"

"Same goes for you, smell ya later!" And we both went our separate ways.

Coming back to the Dojima residence, I was greeted again by both Adachi-san and Dojima-san eating their dinner with Nanako-chan. The conversation I had with them was just a recap of my day, Adachi-san complained how my pay is almost as high as his pay roll, he got slapped by Dojima-san in consequence. One of the most uneventful dinners I've had.

**April 10th, 2011**

Holy shit these mornings keep getting more boring, guess I can call my old man on Skype. He didn't respond for the next 15 minutes, guess he's out with my stepmom, I'll send the both of them that I got a job at the Amagi Inn, and the new friends I met. Heck I could make a Green Day-esque song about how shit Inaba is, I wished that I came here on the 11th, so I don't get so bored as shit here. Today I'm going to absolutely nothing of actual significance today, I'm just going to babysit Nanako despite the fact she can obviously take care of herself, she does enjoy watching Featherman R with me. We ended up watching the first season of the old Featherman R for the whole day, eating nothing but shitty processed foods before we went to bed. Fuck this life, I then was reminded by Dojima by a text message that his nephew, who happens to be my age will come to Inaba tomorrow. Wonder what he's going to be like, hope he's not fucking boring like this town.

**I'm really sorry for the really boring ass day that was the 10th of April, I just want to get this chapter out and off my knees and get to the actual fun part of the story, now the reason why I didn't have Billie come to Inaba the same day as Yu/Souji is cause I wanted him to show the audience of how boring Inaba was before the murders happened, it's probably a boring town if it existed in real life. No movie theater, the only main attraction is a freaking inn and a Japanese Walmart, with the shopping district looking real desolate. Are you not going to say that Yasoinaba might be really boring to live in?Also giving Yukiko's old man an actual character as being a walking dictionary of dad jokes feels really right with me, in contrast to Yukiko's mom, who's more mature and elegant, since she's the manager of the inn. End of rant, favorite, follow the story. I'm out**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding a Dead Body in Inaba

**We are finally here, April 11th where all the shit finally gets running, and it actually becomes one thing, really fun. Enjoy the story, follow and favorite etc.**

**Chapter 6: Concerning the Dangling Dead Body Sighting in Yasoinaba, Japan**

**April 11th, 2011**

I was actually happy that school was going to start tomorrow, it gives me a good excuse to do something again, and also it was my first day of work. But before I could do anything with my life, I got a Skype call from my old man.

"Hey Billie, sorry for not answering your Skype call yesterday, but congratulations on getting your job at a inn, how much are they paying you?" My dad says as he sips a cup of coffee from a Jimmi Hendrix mug.

"Ooh around like a little over 20 dollars an hour, and I'm working Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for five hours," I replied.

"Hot damn, that much? I remember back in my days when my sister and I would pick strawberries in the California heat for like 5 bucks an hour, all cause I wanted to buy myself a nice bike. By the way, have you talked to Aunt Jeanne?" Ah yes, Aunt Jeanne, she's the one who got me into all of those bands like the Cure and Radiohead, she's one of my favorite relatives along with my grandma who lives with her.

"Talked to her yesterday briefly, she was talking about how she's going to try to start up a band again," I chuckled.

"Not again, seriously why didn't she tell me about it? I bet I could rip the stage with my tuba with her, too bad I'm stuck doing normal office work," He smiled.

"I bet you would dad, but the inn I'm working at, the manager's husband is really weird," I said.

"He interviewed you right? What was he like?"

"He's weird, joked about how he's going to my father-in law and how much he wants me to marry his daughter," I commented.

"That's pretty funny, if I'm being honest, I'm pretty sure the guy has good intentions, what's his daughter like, you texted me that she was your age, are you friends with her? Romantic perhaps?"

"Not at all, she just reminds me of my friends back home, there's even a challenge revolving her, it's called the 'Amagi Challenge' apparently,"

"Sounds like she's a very popular girl,"

"That's all I got to talk about Inaba, the town is really kinda just boring, nothing better to do," I sighed.

"Well at least you're staying productive, as usual, I'm going to go on a late night run, gotta lose some this fat on my belly, you know how your stepmom feels about it,"

"Is that why you're having a cup of coffee this late, talk about having a caffeine addiction,"

"At least it helps me feel more energized son, gotta go run!" He said before hanging up and presumably running out to the front door of my house. These calls always feel the same, it's kinda weird in a way, I'm hoping something really interesting will happen to this town, cause there's no way I'm living in this kind of shithole. I decided to call Yosuke and Chie up to hang out at Junes, just cause I needed some more human interaction.

**Junes, one hour later…**

"... So you went out with Yukiko two days ago?" Chie asked.

"Jesus Christ, those rumors spread fast, oh wait, you guys are best friends, whoops," I said as I drank my TaP soda.

"I mean they claimed to not be a 'thing' right now, people at school are going to take your job at the inn as a way to try to get with Yukiko," Yosuke pointed out.

"Damn you high school drama, damn you that Yukiko is the most popular girl at school," I said in a defeated tone.

"You didn't answer my question, why did you decided to hang out with Yukiko by yourself on the 9th?" Chie asked again.

"I was doing her dad a favor, that's all," I said.

"I still don't believe you on that claim, I have never heard of a dad ask a guy to date their daughter, it makes no sense," Yosuke moaned.

"That does sound like something Mr. Amagi-san would do, he makes some of the most weird jokes, everytime I would visit the Amagi Inn, he would always make some weird joke around Yukiko and I, and Yukiko would laugh every time," Chie stated.

"Can we get past that stupid joke, and talk about how school starts tomorrow? I'm actually excited," I said in a more cheerful tone.

"You're actually excited about school? I'm just hoping that I don't get King Moron as my homeroom teacher," Yosuke groaned.

"That's what we all think, I'm pretty sure, I don't think a living soul even likes King Moron," Chie sighed.

"Anyways, I'm working at the Inn today, in like...5-ish hours. Is there a arcade in Junes?" I asked, _On a scale of 1 to 10 of how bored I am, I'm at a 8._

"There isn't that much arcade machines here at Junes, our gaming section has a racing game, two fighting arcade cabinets, and a pachinko machine,"

"Let me guess, there was a arcade casino here in Inaba and Junes had it closed down, right?" I suggested, before realizing that I've offended Yosuke's dad inadvertently

"Dude, stop making me feel bad about this stuff, Junes might not have the best selection of games, but damn it, it's mighty convenient and I'm proud my dad is the manager!" Yosuke exclaimed proudly. We ended up playing around at the desolate arcade area, no one was occupying the arcade machines, and we ended up getting bored after like a hour.

"I didn't think our gaming area would be this boring," Yosuke groaned as he twiddled around with the fighting game's joysticks.

"Don't lose all hope guys, there's some more fun out there in Inaba!" I exclaimed before losing all my mental energy and collapsing with both Chie and Yosuke in boredom.

"I think I'll go back home to get ready for school tomorrow," Yosuke said in defeat. "I'll see you guys at school," He disappeared out to the sliding door of Junes.

"...I think I'm going to do the same, good luck on your first day on the job at the Amagi Inn!" Chie ran off and left, I'm all alone, guess I should start shopping for school supplies.

**4 hours later…**

Wow, I somehow survived those four hours doing random stuff, I got mildly entertained by a fox near a shrine, bought some school supplies, nearly forgot that I brought my trumpet for the inn. So little, yet so much can be done in four hours. I welcomed myself back to the Amagi Inn, to again be greeted by Mrs. Amagi-san.

"Hello again Billie-kun, my husband wants to meet you in the kitchen for your first day of work," She smiled in a charming manner, she certainly is Yukiko's mom, with her looks and all. In the kitchen, I was greeted by both Nakajima-san and Mr. Amagi.

"Hey look it's Billie, are you ready to have some fun with Mr. Nakajima-san?" Mr. Amagi said with a really enthusiastic tone.

"I guess so, what am I doing today with Nakajima-san?" I asked.

"Well today's the big day, apparently Mayumi Yamano is staying in this inn tonight, have you seen the news about her?" Mr. Amagi said, _Isn't she some novelty news reporter?_

"No, I don't watch the news, who is she?" I asked, a bit interested.

"She's a small TV show host who had an affair with Taro Namatame, she's coming here to avoid media attention," Mr. Amagi explained.

"Taro Namatame? You mean that big shot political secretary, wasn't he engaged with that enka singer?" Nakajima-san said,

"Ah I see, so am I supposed to do dish duty or what? I could care less about the details," I interrupted, _I could care less about affairs and stuff, especially when it's people I barely know_

Mr. Amagi chopped his hand down to his palm, "What I want you to do Billie, is to wash a bunch of dishes in the back for about an hour, Nakajima-san will show you how to wash the dishes, and once Ms. Yamano comes to the inn, I'm having you and Rai-san perform some nice, mellow jazz music," He explained.

"I'm pretty sure the kid knows how to wash dishes, don't ya?" Nakajima-san said.

"I've been washing dishes since I was like 10, I volunteered at my school to do dish work for community service hours," I said.

"See? I really want to bring my son here, so he can appreciate the labor his dad has to go through everyday with cooking and stuff, too bad my wife is too lenient on him focusing on school more than anything else," Nakajima-san explained, scratching his brown-beard.

"Wait, how old is your son again?" Mr. Amagi asked.

"Shu's entering his third year of middle school, I'm hoping this school year won't overwork him, I wish my wife should tell him something about his work ethic, since I can't seem to get anything over his head. But now isn't the time to talk about that, we gotta get moving before Ms. Yamano comes here," Nakajima-san continued. Mr. Amagi then danced his way out of the kitchen before moon-walking out of the double doors.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to be, there's a lot of stuff I got to plan with my wife, toodeloo!" He disappeared from the kitchen like that.

"Ready to get down and dirty to wash some dishes?" Nakajima-san said enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah, dude, bring it on," I said as I was given gloves for me to wash dishes with. The task was easy, thankfully the conversations in the kitchen were mildly entertaining.

"How many times do I have to tell you this Rai-san?" Nakajima-san said.

Rai, who currently was balancing 2 bowls of udon noodles on each arm said, "What's wrong with my set up?"

"What's wrong with the your so called 'set-up' is that you are going to spill the udon noodles on the floor, we have serving carts for that, that's literally why we have these!" Nakajima-san pointed towards some serving carts conveniently for Rai to use.

"Dude chill, I'm not going to spill these precious udon noodles that you guys made, I'm a master of balance and style, this is how you serve food at the Amagi Inn Billie, the fancy and more eloquent way," Rai almost had one of the bowls spill all of the broth all over him, thankfully he managed to recover back to balance. "Ouch! This shit stings!" He exclaimed before leaving the kitchen to serve.

"Karma can be a bitch sometimes kid, just don't follow the man's example, as my saying goes, 'Work smarter, not harder'," Nakajima-san said to me.

"Heard that saying so many times, I get it already," I scoffed. Nakajima-san started to laugh.

"Man, I wish my son would understand that saying, I have a question for you Billie,"

"Go shoot, ask me anything,"

"Are you good with tutoring kids at all? My wife and I are trying to find a suitable tutor for my Shu,"

"But I thought you said he was very smart,"

Nakajima-san sighed, "Okay, I was lying, it was my wife's idea for him to get tutored, I'm hoping that you could help him with other things in life other than school, poor kid doesn't even have any friends since he wants to impress us with good grades,"

"Is it cause I wear glasses? To be frank, I'm pretty good with my schoolwork, but with tutoring… I'm pretty bad at it. Also working at the inn and tutoring gives me no time to do anything fun. I'm really sorry sir," I said with honesty.

"That's completely understandable, but if any of your friends are interested in earning some nice money, I got the job listing in the Downtown Shopping District. You do bear some resemblence to my son, that must just be the glasses thing. I'm not that good with faces," He chuckled.

"Glad I'm getting to know you better Nakajima-san, you seem like a pretty good person," I smiled, _I've always appreciated the wisdom that some adults possess._

I finished up washing the dishes within one hour and thirty something minutes,now it was time to play some novelty jazz music.

I found Rai lifting drums with Yuko towards the lobby of the inn, like the good person I am, I asked,

"Do you guys need some help lifting those drums?" and as I said that, Yuko released her grip from the bass drum.

"Finally, I can go do something else in the inn, I got to do some cleanup duty in the 2nd floor," Yuko said looking relieved.

"Shit, this bass drum is heavy…" Rai complained.

"Rai, stop being a bitch about it, the thing is all hollow and light, it's a drum," Yuko said angrily.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry," Rai taunted with a mocking tone, as Yuko stomped off angrily away upstairs.

"Gee, you love getting insulted don't ya?" I chuckled.

"It's just my character to be the sexy bad boy, I play hard to get," He winked as he made a kissing sound.

"You're more creepy than I'd like you to be,"

"Just shut up and help me set up this drum set will ya?" And within a couple of minutes, the setup was completed, we were situated in a nice corner in the lobby where we welcome guests with warm, smooth jazz. But not before we did our warm ups, we ended up on playing songs off of Miles Davis' _Kind of Blue _and John Coltrane's _A Love Supreme _along with some other calm jazz songs from the 50s to the 60s.

"... And a one, a two, and three and go…" I said before beginning my performance.

**Freddie Freeloader begins playing.**

While we were performing, Mr. Amagi broke into a crazy break dance in front of the two of us, thankfully people ignored the crazy man dancing in the lobby. The waitress attending the front desk though, seemed a bit bothered.

"Uh… Mr. Amagi-san?" She said.

"Yes, Kasai-san? Don't you like the dance that I'm performing?" He said, still dancing.

"Don't you think your dance might drive our guests out of the inn?"

"Pff… Don't underestimate **my** dancing skills, when has my actions ruined the inn's reputation, how many years have you worked here again Kasai-san?"

"Over 20 years sir, way before you married yourself into the inn, may suggest that yes, your dancing skills are quite impressive, it might be way too ostracizing for our guests to feel welcome to," As she said that, Mr. Amagi stopped with his crazy dance phase.

"Yeah you're right, guess I'm too good for this world, am I right?"

The maid just sighed and said, "Perhaps so Mr. Amagi, please don't do this dance in front of any of our guests again, I think the jazz music is enough for our guests as is,"

Mr. Amagi then applauded for our performance, "Bravo for this amazing jazz performance, I know it's going to reel more guests into the inn," Then he disappeared into the sliding door like a ghost without warning. Then everything went to shit once Ms. Yamano came to the inn a few hours later.

" What the hell is that obnoxious music playing!? Can someone tell them to stop?" That was the first thing I heard from Ms. Yamano, and her voice was not pleasant at all, must have something stuck up her ass.

"... I there anything you need for help ma'am?" Mrs. Amagi-san asked as she came out from one of the rooms nearby.

"Can you tell those two young boys over there to stop playing their obnoxious music?" Ms. Yamano asked in quite the most ironically obnoxious manner.

"Certainly Ms. Yamano-san, can you two stop with the music? is a very special guest for today for our inn, we don't want her to get too uncomfortable," Mrs. Amagi requested. "We are so very sorry about this music, we're experimenting with jazz music to make guests feel more welcome," We put our music to a halt as we just spectated the frustration this young novelty TV reporter has towards Mrs. Amagi-san.

"Maybe it's better if your employees don't play music at all, it's offensive to my ears, now shouldn't these fine boys take my bags to a room? You're not doing a good job of catering to my needs, I am being hated on by the media, do you not understand what's it's like?" She demanded.

"Very sorry for our poor services Ms. Yamano-san, here's your room keys," Mrs. Amagi-san said.

Ms. Yamano brought out a small stack of yen out of her pocket, "Here, this should suffice for at least three nights here, any negative talk about me that gets leaked here, I will bring this inn down along with me," And so we carried the woman's bags to her room.

"Jesus Christ, she's a actual bitch, what is her deal anyway?" I said, dragging her luggage on the floor.

"I mean her reputation as a 'celebrity' has really depleted thanks to that affair, if only they had accepted the practice of polgymy, Namatame could have two wives, heh," Rai chuckled.

"As if Japan would even legalize it dude, in what world would polgymy would be morally just?" I asked. And a few moments later, Mr. Amagi ran towards the both of us in a panicked manner.

"Guys, you need to help my wife, she just collapsed in front of Ms. Yamano-san!" He exclaimed, and without hesitation, we dropped Ms. Yamano's luggage in front of her room to check up on our manager.

"You people need to do a better job on controlling this stupid inn!" Ms. Yamano said angrily towards a collapsed Mrs. Amagi-san.

"... I'm terribly sorry for how poor our service might be, we are trying to do our best Ms. Yamano-san," Mrs. Amagi-san said in a quiet tone. Yukiko came out from her room to check out what was even happening in the lobby.

"Mother! Are you okay?" She said with concern.

"And why don't you look at that, that's your future manager of the inn, this inn isn't going to survive another generation for how crap it's service is," Ms. Yamano said nastily.

"You take that back you sorry excuse of human-" Mr. Amagi said angrily before getting interrupted by his wife.

"Don't let her get to you, this is partially my fault, just leave her be…" Mrs. Amagi-san said.

"Guess I'll go back to my room, I've had enough of this shit," And Ms. Yamano just walked away from lobby and retreated to her room. The lobby was dead silent for a few moments.

"I'm truly sorry that this had to happen on your first day on the job Billie-kun," Mrs. Amagi-san said solemnly. I truly felt really bad for her situation.

"It's completely fine, that's just how life can be sometimes," I said.

"I suggest that you should probably be heading home right now Billie… Oh my sweet, sweet Mariko-chan, let me carry you back up to our room, Yukiko and I can handle the inn on our own," Mr. Amagi said as he lifted his wife from the floor. "Rai, would you mind taking Billie back home?"

"No problem sir, I just need to know where you live kid," Rai said

"I'll just tell you the directions on the way there," I said. "I'll just leave my trumpet here for now, I'll see you guys on Wednesday,"

And I came back to the Dojima Residence on Rai's motorcycle.

"So this is it huh? See you on Wednesday friend," Rai said as he sped off into the distance of the night.

Coming inside of the house, I noticed a silver haired boy who looked to be my age eating with Nanako and Dojima-san.

"Ah, it looks like you're finally home, come sit down and eat, this is my nephew, Yu Narukami, he's the same age as you," Dojima-san said as he ate. The guy had a pretty average looking face, the gray though was a sign of some weird genetics I won't even question.

"Hi, I'm Billie Thompson, a transfer student from America, I'm staying here for a year," I said, raising my hand for a handshake.

"Yu Narukami, also a transfer student, I come from the city," The guy said, seems a bit reserved to his own needs.

" Same dude, only thing Charlotte really is known for is NASCAR and banks, that's about it to be honest," I said, running out of things to say to this guy.

"So I heard that today was your first day of the job at the Amagi Inn? How was it?" Dojima-san asked.

"It was pretty okay to say the least, there was this big debacle we had with Ms. Yamano, you know the news about her?" I said.

"Yep, it's quite outrageous how much attention she's getting after that affair, but that's the kind of thing the media likes to just eat up, it's certainly causing a ruckus in this quiet town," Dojima-san said, seems like he just wants less attention from the media, he is a cop. Wonder how Adachi's reacting to this. The rest of the evening was me mostly just doing some small talk with Yu, really plain guy from first impressions.

**April 12th, 2011**

First day of school in Japan, what new adventures does this school have for me? I decided to take the running start and leave early, stuffing my face with leftovers in the fridge. Yesterday night, I had the audacity to actually listen to Risette's music, damn you Emma. What I got was something better than I expected, better than average, a six out of ten in my books. Tangent aside, I was way too fast when I got to Yasogami High, the school gates were still closed. It wasn't a few moments later that I found Chie casually walking towards school with Yukiko.

"Wow, you look pretty nice in a school uniform Billie," Chie said, she was wearing the same garb when I saw her yesterday, it's like I'm in a TV show or something… That doesn't matter now.

"Yeah, I'm looking real fine today, nice and comfy too, just need to know where the faculty office is," I said.

"It should be to your right, and since you're a transfer student, you are required to introduce yourself to the class, let's hope you don't get Mr. Morooka-san," Yukiko said.

"Sure hope I don't get him, I heard from Yosuke that he's a cunt, by the way is your mom doing okay?" I asked.

"My mom is doing fine, she's just taking a break from the inn," Yukiko said.

"That's good to hear, anyways I hope I get to have some classes with you guys," I said as I walked into the school towards the faculty office. _Shoot, maybe I should've walked to school with Yu. Would've made things more convenient for the both of us. _

Bad news for me, I'm now stuck with Mr. Morooka's homeroom class, coincidentally enough, Yu also was part of this homeroom class.

"Two transfer students and you both live together? Gee, talk about some weird coincidences, kinda like how I met my ex wife. You two rotten maggots better behave in my class, you city slickers better not hit on any of the girls at the school, got it?" Mr. Morooka demanded, guy looked really ugly, especially those buck tooth teeth. The both of us entered the classroom with Mr. Morooka.

"Awright, shut your traps! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward. First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" A sight of groans echoed throughout the class. Mr. Morooka continued, "Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce these two transfer students, coincidentally they both live in the same household. These sad sacks' been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And they're both are losers here as they were there, so you girls better not get any weird ideas of hitting on either of them! Both of you, tell the class your names,"

"Did you just call the both of us losers, Mr. Morooka?" Yu said.

"Talk about being jealous Mr. Morooka, I was hoping to give you a good first impression," I said.

"That's it, you both are on my shit list, effective immediately. Now listen up, this town is miles away from your big city of perverts and asshats, in more ways than two better not think of..." Mr. Morooka said before I kind of drowned out his pretentious nonsense until I heard Chie's voice.

"Sir, there's a empty seat right to me, would it be fine if Yu sat next to me?" She said.

"Sure," Mr. Morooka said. Oddly enough there was a empty seat next to Yosuke, guess I have no other choice, dude looks like he got hit by something.

"I'll sit next to that brown haired kid in the back I guess," I said.

"Good, now sit your asses down now!" Mr. Morooka barked.

"...So what happened to you? Looks like you got hurt by something today," I whispered to Yosuke before getting interrupted by Mr. Morooka again.

"I, uh… crashed into a trash can with my bike on the way to school, and don't tell Chie about this… But I broke her Trial of the Dragon DVD," He whispered.

"Can't wait for your ass to get beaten again," I responded.

"Shut up and learn," Yosuke said.

The rest of the class day was mostly the introductory stuff and reviews. Before then class was over.

**After School**

"Alright, end of class, we'll be doing our regular routine tomorrow, so be prepared!" Mr. Morooka said before leaving the classroom. Then a announcement came through the speakers, something about the staff coming to the office.

"... Hey did you see the Midnight Channel last night?" I heard from a pretty loud student.

"Yeah bro, I think Sayumi Yamano is my soulmate, she's so hot!" Another student exclaimed. _What the fuck is with these people and what's a Midnight Channel? _

Then that same student approached Yukiko, "Hey I heard Ms. Yamano visited your inn, is this correct?"

"I'm not allowed to reveal information about that, sorry," Yukiko said.

"G-guess not, see ya!" He ran off. All I know right now is to stay here in the classroom. Yu was just staring out at the window, the fog outside looked really weird for some reason, Yosuke just doodled on the table. I decided to quietly listen to some music.

**Radio -The Avalanches **

It was only a few moments later that the announcements started to blast out of the speaker.

"**Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Stay calm and please contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home..." **Then the announcement repeated itself.

"Sheesh an incident that happened on the first day of school, talk about timing amirite?" Yosuke said.

"Might be some sign of bad luck, I have a bad feeling about this," I said, quoting Star Wars. Might be a good idea to invite Yu to walk home with us.

"Hey Billie, new kid, do you want to walk home with us?" Chie offered to us.

"Uh… Sure," Yu said.

"Almost forgot introductions, I'm Chie Satonaka and this my friend Yukiko Amagi," Chie said.

"Oh, Nice to meet you… I'm sorry if this all so sudden…" Yukiko said.

"There's no need to say that, the dude lives from a room across from me, it's just common courtesy," I said, Yosuke then approached Chie.

"...Uh… The movie was really awesome, how that one dude kicked that other guy, it was amazing to see… And sorry for what's going to happen in advance! It was just a accident! I beg for your forgiveness and mercy until my next paycheck! See ya, thanks!" Yosuke said as he gave the DVD case to Chie and then tried to escape before getting tripped by Chie.

"What the hell did you do to my DVD? You broke my Trial of the Dragon DVD!" Chie exclaimed as she saw a giant ass crack on the DVD, another giant ass crack as I can see is Yosuke's back, as he laid outside of the classroom, butt poking out.

"Not again…" Yosuke groaned.

"Are you okay Yosuke?" Yukiko asked.

"Just let him suffer down there, he deserves no sympathy," Chie said.

"She's right, the guy must love getting hurt, no big deal," I said walking away from Yosuke.

On our way out back home, we mostly talked about Yu and where he came from, his parents are apparently really busy people, and they always seemed to move often. So it was quite understandable that Yu kinda has a weird disconnect from friends. We so happened to conveniently pass by the crime scene. Adachi was vomiting on the ground while Dojima was writing notes.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here? Oh hey it's you two guys," Dojima-san said.

"Oh Dojima-san, what's happening right now?" I asked.

"... You two know this guy?" Chie whispered.

"I'm Detective Dojima, the guardian of Yu and Billie… Right now we're trying to figure about this dead body… You kids should be running home, it's not safe hanging around here," Dojima-san said. Adachi also noticed me too.

"Oh hey Billie, how was the first day of school? Don't worry about good ol' Adachi, just...Urk! I think I'm going to vomit again Dojima-san, sorry!" Adachi-san said before running off to somewhere else to vomit.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You wanna be sent back to central office!?" Dojima-san said.

"I-I'm really sorry sir," Adachi-san said.

"Was this what the announcement was about…?" Chie said a bit worried.

"What do they mean… It was hanging from the antenna...?" Yukiko said.

"Let's just call it a day and go back home, this stuff seems really scary," I said.

"Good idea, we can hang out tomorrow and celebrate the new kid with a welcome party!" Chie exclaimed.

**Dojima Residence, Evening**

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight…" Nanako said. We were having a fairly silent dinner, mainly since the events that happened today were pretty disturbing, a dead body! First week here in this town and I thought things would become boring. Then the news came on, the identity of the dead body apparently happened to be Sayumi Yamano. I nearly spat out my drink hearing the news about it, now the cops are going to question me and all the employees of the Amagi Inn about her. I wonder if this was a murder or something…

"Didn't Yamano stay at the inn that you were working at yesterday?" Yu asked.

"... She did, I wonder how this all came to be… Gotta be cautious now," I said. Then the Junes ad popped up.

"Oh it's Junes!" Nanako happily exclaimed, the ad talked about how everyday is a 'Customer Appreciation Day', my ass that's even true, then the jingle came along and Nanako sang along to it.

"Everyday's great at your Junes!" She sang happily, at least her cute performance at least helped with the dark atmosphere.

"Do you like that song?" Yu asked Nanako.

"Yep it's popular at school too," Nanako said.

"That's pretty neat, I hope that slogan doesn't get stuck in my head," I said jokingly.

**And that was Chapter 6 of my Persona 4 fanfiction, I'm trying to really learn how I could integrate the game's dialogue mixed with the dialogue from the animation, so sorry if the 12th of April in dialogue is kinda bad. Just a quick note before I forget, Billie's arcana will be the Strength arcana. I really don't want him to stick out too much that he would look like a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu. Review, favorite, and follow my story please. **


	7. Chapter 7: TV is Murder

**My mistake for probably burning myself out with with 5 chapters of unnecessary stories, but what is done has been done. And the response to it has been positive, so sorry if this story gets out a bit too late. **

**TV is Murder**

**April 13th, 2011**

So I decided on good intentions to walk to school with Yu today.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked Yu as we walked to school.

"I'm not really into music, I spend my spare time reading or studying, maybe a video game or two?" Yu said.

"So, how are things back at your home?" I said, trying to find something interesting about the guy.

"Nothing really interesting, parents are mostly out working, is this conversation boring you?" Yu said.

"Kind of, but what's with the gray hair? Makes you look like a old man or some weird anime character," As I said that Yosuke came out of nowhere and crashed his bike into some nearby trash.

"Help, I need somebody, help!" He said barely audible in the trashcan he was in.

"Here, I got this," Yu said as he pulled Yosuke out of the garbage.

"Gee thanks man, you're a saint, I forgot to introduce myself to the new guy, I'm Yosuke Hanamura, and you're Yu Narukami right?" Yosuke said as he got his bike back up.

"Yes, pleased to meet you too," Yu said.

"Hey, maybe us three can go to Junes and grab a bite to eat, our town's specialty is literally steak," Yosuke said, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Chie come pouncing out of the corner before us, holding a CD case.

"Hey Yosuke, I think this would be a good chance to pay me back for my Trial of the Dragon, with a nice steak," She said as she twirled around the CD case with a snarky grin.

"You're on your own Yosuke, I gotta get to school before it's too late, bye!" I said as I ran to school ditching both Yosuke and Yu.

** "**If that's what you want then, it's a race!" Chie exclaimed as we both ran our hardest towards the school.

**Yasogami High- Morning**

"Be quiet you idiots! You kids are in high school, aren't you!? Can't you just shut your damn mouths during class? Don't you have any good common sense? First of all, my job is to waste my precious time…" Mr. Morooka said as he kept ranting of how shitty his life is as a teacher, which I guess is fair enough, then again, his attitude needs a lot of work. I still don't think he might be all bad, who am I kidding, I'm being naive.

**After School **

Did the school day went by that fast? I wonder if the police are investigating the Amagi Inn right now, that probably means that I would not be able to work today. Then I started eavesdropping on the other students conversations.

"I heard that black kid is dating Yukiko," One obnoxious kid said.

"Oh you mean the Billie kid, he's literally the only black student at our school, how the hell did he beat the Amagi Challenge?" Another snarky kid said. I came up from behind the two.

"I did not beat the stupid challenge, I was doing a favor for her father to get the job, it wasn't even a date my guys," I said.

"What kind of dad would even do that? My dad won't even let a boy near my little sister, who's in middle school by the way," the snarky kid said.

" What kind of weirdo isn't attracted to Yukiko's looks, you must have some really high standards, or you're gay," the obnoxious kid said.

"She's just kinda weird, gets it from her dad I guess, that's the only turn off for me," I said, the two guys just silently left the classroom.

"Damn, you really aren't interested in Yukiko, anyways are you joining for Junes? I really don't want to buy four meals for you guys, thankfully you're a vegetarian," Yosuke groaned.

"Hey we should invite Yukiko along for some steak," Chie said.

"No thanks Chie, I'm trying to watch on my weight, and also I gotta work at the inn, to train to become a manager," Yukiko said.

"Wow Yukiko, you really are becoming a adult, going to take over the inn once you grow up," Chie said.

" Don't worry about buying a meal for me Yosuke, I have done my deeds," I said.

"Cripes, you're making it sound like you killed someone," Yosuke said.

"Maybe… No wait, that's actually dumb, someone just died yesterday," I said.

"At least I'm not entitled to buy you something, thanks a lot," Yosuke said.

**Junes 30 minutes later…**

"Is this seriously the best thing you could get me Yosuke?" Chie exclaimed at the cheap looking meal Yosuke bought, it looked kinda gross.

"Oh I'm sorry, wasn't the meat bowl I bought last week good enough for you? Like my money is all dry now, thanks a lot," Yosuke moaned.

"And I was hyped for damn beef steak!" Chie exclaimed. Yu midst of the drama, was watching the TV behind us. It was a recap of what happened yesterday, talk about bad luck.

"Sheesh, the news about this just bothers me so much, talk about bad luck with you coming to town and someone dies the next day," I said.

"Let's just change the subject, did you guys hear about the rumours about the Midnight Channel?" Chie said.

"Apparently, you can meet your soulmate if they appear on midnight and when it's raining on the TV, gee Chie, you still believe in this childish nonsense?" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke, why you little…" Chie said angrily as she strangled Yosuke. Yosuke then noticed Saki, who looked like she was taking her break from Junes.

"Oh hey Hana-chan, how are things going with you?" Saki said. Yosuke walked towards her.

"You don't look so well, are you doing okay?" Yosuke said.

"I'm doing fine, just a bit tired," Saki said.

"If you need anything from me, don't be afraid to ask…" Yosuke mumbled.

"Woah is that the other new kid I've been hearing about? Saki pointed towards Yu.

"Uh yeah, I was doing this welcome meal thing with him…" Yosuke said.

"So you're the other new transfer student huh? Yosuke's a pretty nice guy, he does have problems with minding his own business, so don't mind telling me if he happens to be bothering you," She said to Yu.

"Oh really?" Yu said a bit surprised

"No I'm just joking really," Saki said.

"Saki, it wasn't funny the 2nd time you did it," Yosuke moaned.

"It still funny Hana-chan, but I gotta go see ya!" she said running away from us.

"Hey are you still thinking of going with me to the movies?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll think about, bye Hana-chan!" Saki disappeared back into the Junes.

"She's pretty cute y'know that?" Chie said.

"She's like really average looking to be honest, perfect for Yosuke I might add," I said.

"Come on dude, I know we aren't a couple and you might think she's a bit average, but I managed to get her to go out to the movies with me," Yosuke boastfully bragged.

"That seems a bit of a normal thing to do with a coworker, but whatever suits your boat, I went to the movies with Chie and Yukiko a couple of days ago," I said.

"Wow, aren't you the most nonchalant pimp I've ever met," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"Yeah and Chie got herself scared at a shitty B-reel movie, you should've seen her face," I laughed before Chie began to strangle me.

"That wasn't funny at all, that movie was way too scary you jerk!" Chie exclaimed.

"Can you please choke me harder?" I said barely audibly. _Not going to lie, but Chie's a bit more attractive to me than Yukiko, might be those hypnotizing thighs._

"What was it that you said?" Chie said.

"I said can you please stop choking me? I need to get to work right now," I said as Chie released her grasp from my jacket.

"See this is what friends are for Yu, they're perfect punching bags for when they're acting like an ass," Chie said snarkly.

"How long have you known Chie and Yosuke, Billie?" Yu asked.

"About a week, I guess," I shrugged.

"I see now, thanks Yosuke for the food," Yu said as he got out of his seat.

"Speaking of which, I gotta go to work at the inn guys, it was nice talking to all y'all, bye!" I ran out of the Junes food court, almost tripped myself on the way out.

**Amagi Inn**

_Jesus Christ the cops are here, what the hell is happening right now, must be cause Ms. Yamano stayed her for the night. _I thought, two cop cars were in the scene, I wonder if Dojima-san is there. I walked inside of the Inn to see what was happening.

"...So you don't recall what happened following the events before Ms. Yamano's disappearance?" It was Dojima-san talking to Mr. Amagi, looked like an interview

"All I remember her being very unpleasant and mind my language…" Mr. Amagi said before approaching Dojima-san very close. "...She was a bitch, H," He whispered a bit audibly.

"You know that as a cop, that we really don't mind profanity?", Dojima-san said.

"I am not a fan of swearing, especially around kids, do you have any kids Detective Dojima?" He asked the detective.

"I have a six year old daughter, currently I'm also taking care of two other young teenage boys, and speaking of which, there he is, hey Billie," Dojima-san greeted towards me.

"Hey Dojima-san, what brings you here?" I asked being a bit oblivious.

"I'm just doing some investigative work, as I can recall, you were there when Ms. Yamano visited the inn correct?" He asked.

"Yeah I was there when she visited the inn, I helped with her bags to her room," I said.

"Anything unusual about the bags?" He continued.

"Not at all sir, they were pretty average in weight, it felt like mostly clothes were in there,"

"Well, I guess that concludes everything, I got go back to HQ to report this, have a nice day Mr. Amagi," Dojima-san left the inn and drove off.

"So, you're living with Detective Dojima? That's pretty interesting," Mr. Amagi commented.

"You know about him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he helped us out with a incident we had with a drunk who threatened to burn our inn down a few years ago, you should've seen the guy's face when Detective Dojima tackled him down to the ground, it was pretty funny," he continued.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome, reminds of a time when a crack addict was harassing people at a mall in my hometown, dude stole a DVD player in the process," I said.

"Man, you Americans are home to some of the weirdest criminals in history, anyways, today you get to, wait for it…" He said patting on his knees like a drum. "...Mopping down the inn! Yay how fun is that, huh?"

"Am I doing this by myself? Or what?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Yuko will help you with the ropes, she's done it so many times before," He continued. He led me to the closet where I got the essentials to clean the inn.

"Oh shoot," Mr. Amagi said before I went out to clean.

"What is it Mr. Amagi?", I asked a bit confused.

"I forgot to get you a kimono for work, silly me, let me get one for you, we have to look a bit traditional at least," He chuckled before running off to grab a kimono in a closet. "Here, this should fit you for a kid your size," He threw me a medium sized navy blue kimono covered with dust, seemed like it hasn't been worn in years, decades maybe.

"How long has this kimono not been used? It smells like a attic," I coughed

"I believe that was the kimono I used when I first worked at the inn when I met Mrs. Amagi, it brings back memories. From the big city to the small town, ah the memories," He sighed with a nostalgic look.

"So what made you so into Prince? I don't know about you, but that haircut that you have, it reminds me of Prince," I commented. Mr. Amagi brushed down his hair down.

"I know, I made sure I looked absolutely like Prince for almost half of my life, I own posters, vinyl, CDs, and even dolls of Prince. I pretty much made both my wife and daughter listen to some of the most essential Prince albums, from Purple Rain to my personal favorite, Sign 'Peace' The Times. And won't you look at the time, time for you to work, chop chop!" He said pushing me to the nearest room to mop, where Yuko was conveniently inside. "Yuko-chan, would you mind helping Billie out with cleaning duties around the rooms in the inn? I got some other ordeals I got to face, bye!" He closed the door behind me and left.

"I can't believe how calm he is after that whole ordeal with Ms. Yamano being murdered the day after she stayed in the inn," Yuko complained as she wiped down a small coffee table.

"So you believe it was a murder?" I asked.

"Well that's what I believed as the police framed it during the interviews, it still could just be a accident, my doubts still stand. A bit off topic, can you help me wipe down those windows down with some cleaning products?"

"Sure thing," I said without hesitation. Time past by as I helped Yuko with cleaning the other half the inn.

"So... You mentioned that you were from Iwatodai City? Isn't that one man made island city in Japan?"

"Yeah that island… It's a pretty nice looking city, I just moved over here cause there's a pretty nice scholarship program to be a teacher. Currently, I'm coaching a youth baseball team right here in Inaba,"

"Sounds like a lot of fun… I for one am not a city guy myself, so imaging myself living in a big ass city sounds so scary." For a Ganguro girl, she's quite the talker.

"Eh, it gets less overwhelming the longer you live there, then it gets boring. Which is another reason why I moved here, a lot less stuffy and more spacious."

"What about the girls in Iwatodai, are they any cute?" I winked at her.

"Wow, you're so funny when you say it that way… Uh, the girls in Iwatodai are quite average, there's no difference between a Inaba girl and a Iwatodai girl. Unless we're talking about Yukari Takeba."

"Oh yeah! She's the new Feather Man R member, the pink one!" I exclaimed.

"I gues you can say Iwatodai has some talent, along with the new head of the Kirijo Foundation living there," She sighed. "Shit, this is making me sad,"

"I mean what can you do with your life at this point? If you're happy with your current life, then you should probably just keep it that way."

"I'll consider it kid, you keep it up with that positivity," She smiled at me.

**It took me literally 6 months to finish this darn chapter, and because of that, there might be a sad loss in consistency, but be noted that some of these changes *might* be for the better for the overall story, please review, like, and maybe follow me. Thank You**


End file.
